


Freshly-Brewed Love...and Coffee

by DyingWalrus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Au where Blake is a writer and Yang is a coffee shop employee, Bad Puns, Blake is too apparently, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Ruby is in college, Sun and Blake are buddies, Sun is gay, Useless Lesbians, Weiss is with her, Wingman Sun, Yang is a hot gay mess, love at first sight is a thing so hush child, might add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingWalrus/pseuds/DyingWalrus
Summary: In which Blake is an aspiring writer whose path crosses with that of Yang's, the new employee of her favored coffee shop.“Blake, this is Yang. Yang, Blake. She’s a regular here, and I want you to serve her.” The boy grinned, introducing the two of them to each other. Blake stared at him blankly before letting her gaze fall on the girl in front of her. Yang blinked a couple times.“But you’re already here...” She pointed out.Sun shook his head, pointing to the clock. “Nope! It’s break time for me! You take over my shift!”“And besides, you could use the training. I bet you’d love to get to know Blake better.” He winked.





	1. Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this type of AU for a while, although I never really checked if there are already works similar to this. If there is, please let me know! I'd love to have a good read!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Inhaling the fresh aroma of well-blended coffee beans in the morning, Blake couldn’t help but feel at home. She scanned the area, finding that her usual spot by the corner remained unoccupied. She smiled gratefully as she went towards the counter where the usual barista, Sun, can be found making coffee by the machine for a customer that was patiently waiting by the claiming area. The Faunus was grateful that she got here early; usually there would be a line around 20 minutes from now.

As the monkey boy gave the patient his latte, Blake waved at him, catching his attention. He went towards where she stood, readying a cup for the lady.

“Good morning Blakey. The usual?” He greeted, uncapping the marker he held using his tail.

“Good morning Sun. And yes, the usual please.” She greeted back, a small smile present on her face.

“Coming right up.” Pressing the right amount of buttons into the cash register, he took her payment and later gave her the receipt. She took it, walking towards the claiming area. “You never get tired of plain ol’ black coffee, do ya?” He asked as he headed towards the coffee machine, preparing her coffee.

“No, I got used to the taste.” She replied, checking her phone for any messages.

“I bet. I remember back in high school where you always just kinda sat in the corner reading, drinking tea. Then in college where you decided to start drinking coffee just to keep you up during late night study sessions. Your face was priceless when you first started drinking the stuff too!” He imitated what Blake supposedly looked like, scrunching his eyebrows and furrowing them together then sticking his tongue out, making Blake roll her eyes, Sun laughing in the background.

“Very mature.” She said as she took her drink from him.

“I try.” He winked at her, before going back to work as other customers entered the shop.

Blake headed towards her seat by the corner which was right beside the window. She placed her bag beside her, opening it, she took out the contents which included a laptop, a notebook, and her most recent favorite novel, “L.K.A.B.: Volume 1”, written by an author who goes by the name Monty Oum.

She powered up her laptop, taking a sip of her freshly-brewed coffee. Once activated, she went to her documents and quickly opening her notebook to its bookmarked page, started typing.

Blake Belladonna, an aspiring writer who recently just started writing her own works and publishing them on certain online social reading platforms. Her first work was a hit amongst the few fans she had, and is now slowly gathering a rather small fanbase that is experiencing a steady growth over the past few months.

The Faunus continued to type away, occasionally stopping to look over her notebook and/or reread and revise a certain detail, and sipping her coffee before it went cold. Her slender fingers continued to click on the keyboard of her laptop, before abruptly stopping due to the sudden noise of the door opening rather harshly, causing the bell to ring loudly. Blake had to shield her ears because of the sudden noise, wincing in pain and gritting her teeth in the process. Once the ringing in her ears stopped, she looked up, trying to find the culprit.

Instead of glaring at the person like she initially planned to do, she couldn’t help but stare. Long gold locks that reached past her waist, skin as smooth as porcelain and not a single blemish to be found, well-toned biceps? Hell, Blake couldn’t take her eyes away, especially when she saw the girl’s face.

 _‘W-woah...’_ She thought, her cheeks tinted pink, before snapping back to reality and shaking her head. She glared at the girl who continued to pant and breathe heavily, before going back to her work.

“You’re late Xiao Long, and on your first day? Dang girl, you’re in trouble.” She heard Sun say to, _presumably_ the blonde girl. Blake heard ‘Xiao Long’ huff.

“Sorry, I overslept. My little sister kept me up late last night because she kept insisting to play video games until she beat me and-“

“Tell that to Ozpin and he’s never gonna let you live it down. Lucky for you, Ozpin’s not here today and left me in charge.” Sun replied, interrupting the girl. Blake heard the monkey boy let out a laugh before she heard a loud ‘ow’ coming from him. She looked over at the two, seeing him rub his upper arm while the girl went towards the staff room. She shook her head, feeling thankful for them that there weren’t any customers as they have just been served right as this Xiao Long girl entered the scene with such rudeness.

Taking another sip of her coffee, she found that it had already been fully-consumed. She sighed, taking the right amount of lien with her, and walking towards the counter once more.

“Hey Sun,” Blake greeted once more.

“Oh Blake! Again?” He grinned.

“Yeah, ran out right before I finished writing the chapter.”

“Oh well good timing! Hey Yang! I could use you here right now!” He called for who Blake assumed was Xiao Long. _‘Her full name must be Yang Xiao Long huh?’_

“Coming!” The blonde—Yang, replied, coming out of the staff room dressed in the same white button up shirt that Sun wore, yet Blake knew that she can still see the girl’s tank top, with the shirt not being buttoned all the way through, a few left unbuttoned which gave way to the girl’s chest. But instead of the same black slacks that Sun wore, Yang wore faded blue ripped jeans and black converse, with the shop not being too heavily strict on the employees’ dress code as long as they wore the button-up shirt. Yang had just put on her apron and was finishing up on tying it behind her back as she approached Sun.

“’Sup?” Was all she said.

“Blake, this is Yang. Yang, Blake. She’s a regular here, and I want you to serve her.” The boy grinned, introducing the two of them to each other. Blake stared at him blankly before letting her gaze fall on the girl in front of her. Yang blinked a couple times.

“But you’re already here...” She pointed out.

Sun shook his head, pointing to the clock. “Nope! It’s break time for me! You take over my shift!” Putting his hands on the back of his head, he started to make his way towards the staff room, whistling nonchalantly. Before he could open the door, he stopped on his tracks and turned towards Yang.

“And besides, you could use the training. I bet you’d _love_ to get to know Blake better.” He winked, before finally entering the staff room and shutting the door closed.

And so Yang stood there, flabbergasted. But then again, she did choose this job and it _was_ Sun they’re talking about, so of _course_ he’s gotta do something like this. So she quickly stood straight, regained her lost confidence, and smiled brightly at Blake.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said, a grin present on her face as she held out her hand for the writer to shake. The Faunus stared for a moment, and that’s when Yang realized; the prosthetic.

Blake was staring at the prosthetic.

She didn’t know how she didn’t notice it before, Yang was legitimately wearing _just_ a tank top and jeans, so how could Blake not notice the robotic arm attached to Yang?

Oh, right. She was too busy staring at her face.

It wasn’t like she was surprised. Heck, it even reminded her of an old acquaintance she had in high school, Mercury Black, who had prosthetic legs.

Snapping out of her thoughts and noticing that Yang still had her hand held out to her, Blake held it firmly, feeling the cold metal hit her skin as it made contact with yang’s tight grip, shaking it in a friendly manner.

“Likewise,” Blake replied, a small smile present on her face as she realized how much prettier Yang was up close.

 _‘Not that she wasn’t pretty before but I’d say she’s even more gorgeous when I’m directly in front of her...’_ Blake’s thoughts were going haywire.

And then there’s Yang’s own train of thoughts.

_‘Omg omg OMG even if I can’t feel it I’m pretty sure her hand is as soft as they look! Curse me and my reckless self for putting up that fight and losing my arm! I really wish I can feel it right now...and she’s so cute too, I bet those cat ears will be so soft when I touch them...’_

Her thoughts were basically a trainwreck at this point.

As both of them have realized how long they’ve been “shaking hands” (can you really even call it that at this point?), Yang reluctantly had to let go.

“So uh, you’re a regular here from what I’ve heard?” Yang asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Blake snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yang, blushing slightly.

‘I-uh, yes. Yes I am. I’m usually here for the coffee and because of its ambiance though. I can always get a good read in here. I’m also a writer, so the calmness and peacefulness this place has to offer really helps me a lot whenever it came to concentration.” Blake explained, flashing the blonde a smile as she paid for her drink and took her receipt once more.

“So I’ve been told. You take your coffee black right?” Yang asked as she poured in the beans. Blake gave a hum in agreement. Yang chuckled as she poured her a cup. She took the marker that was laying beside the machine.

“Funny, the way Sun spoke of you, I assumed you really would be the type to drink black coffee. Now that I’ve actually seen you, you seem more like a tea-drinker kinda chick.” She handed Blake her freshly-brewed cup of coffee with her name written on it and a smiley face next to it. Blake stared at it with a fond smile before looking up at the blonde who held a silly grin.

Blake couldn’t help but blush. Though hesitant, she admits that Yang did catch her eye, and she seemed far too interesting. Besides that, this may be one of Blake’s only opportunities when it comes to love, so she may as well grasp it while it’s still within her reach.

And so, she asked Yang for her notepad.

“What for?” The blonde asked, yet she handed Blake the notepad anyway. The Faunus chose to stay silent, instead taking the pen that she had in her pocket and writing something down on the paper. Once finished, she placed it on the counter, flipped over, and slid it towards Yang. She flashed her an attractive smile before taking her coffee which she placed on the counter when she wrote, and walking away.

Yang was dumbfounded at the actions, but her eyes widened when she finally saw what was written on the notepad. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the words.

**_Call me <3_ **

Blake’s number was scribbled beneath the words, a smiley face next to it. Yang knew that her face is as red as her sister’s hood at this point, but that didn’t stop the idiotic grin from making its way into her face. She looked up at Blake’s retreating figure, the shit-eating grin never leaving her face as she spun around and cheered silently, pumping her fist in the air.

For once, it seemed that things were going the way Yang wanted it to go.


	2. Apparently, Calling Is A Pain In The Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides to give Blake a call, being the lovesick idiot that she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: this chapter is 80% dialogue lmao

Yang sat on her bed, staring at her phone. This had been the tenth—or was it eleventh? Yang didn’t know at this point—time her thumb hovered over the ‘call’ button, only for her to groan in frustration, laying down. She stretched her arms to her side, sighing afterwards. She turned her head to the side, facing her prosthetic arm which held her phone.

It’s been two hours since her shift ended. It was already 8 PM, yet Yang still couldn’t get the Faunus out of her head. Her sister Ruby might’ve been oblivious about it but their dad certainly wasn’t. He’d teased the blonde about her strange behavior at dinnertime, too!

_‘Okay, well maybe staring at my phone and deciding whether or not I should send a text to Blake in front of him wasn’t the best idea, but still! He could’ve been more subtle about it! Ruby could’ve realized what was going on and joined in on the teasing! Those two are unstoppable when they join forces too...’_

She sighed once more, sitting up, and stared at her phone once more. She contemplated one last time before she shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath.

“C’mon Yang, it’s just a phone call! You’ve done worse than this.” She grimaced at the sudden thought of her boxing days back in college, but she pushed those thoughts away for now with a swift shake of her head. “Those days are over...” She stole a glance at her prosthetic arm, before exhaling loudly.

“Okay, let’s do this.” She finally found the courage to press the call button, and brought it up to her ear. Yang felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest, butterflies in her stomach. She gulped as Blake finally answered after a few rings.

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

Yang smiled sheepishly, playing with her hair, her face red. _‘Gawd, she sounds hot...did she just wake up?’_

“Hey Blake, it’s me, Yang! From earlier? Just thought I’d remind you.” Yang chuckled. “Am I bothering you?”

Yang heard some shuffling coming from the other side of the call. _“Aah, right, I remember. And no, no, you’re not bothering Yang. I just didn’t realize that it’s already this late. I’ve fallen asleep on the couch again,"_ Blake gave a light-hearted chuckle, Yang joining in.

“Silly you, but I can understand. Kitties like their naps, after all.” Yang snickered, imagining Blake to be blushing as she heard her growl.

 _“How stereotypical. Hmph.”_ Despite the statement, Yang could actually sense the playfulness in Blake’s voice.

“Aww, I’m sowwy Blake. I was just _kitten_.” Yang smirked. The line went silent for a moment.

 _“...Was that a cat pun?”_ Blake asked after a few moments of silence. _“Did...did you just make a cat pun?”_

“Yes. Yes I did.” Yang proudly answered.

 _“Ugh...”_ Yang imagined the Faunus rolling her beautiful amber eyes. _“I can’t believe you just did that.”_

“You don’t like it? I thought it was _paw_ -some.” Yang bit her lip, trying to stifle her giggle.

 _“Stop it Yang.”_ Blake groaned.

Yang laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop now.” She paused. “ _Fur_ the meantime, that is.”

 _“Right...”_ Blake replied blankly. She sighed. _“Why did I not think of you as the type to like puns?”_

“Oh honey, I don’t like puns, I _love_ puns. I _live_ for puns.” Yang said, keeping the smirk on her face.

 _“You remind me of Barbara.”_ Blake blurted out. _“Oh! Did I say that out loud? I-I’m sorry.”_

“It’s okay. Anyway, who’s this ‘Barbara’ chick? Is she as hot as I am?” Yang flirted, chuckling.

_“S-shut it. She’s just a character from my favorite novel, ‘L.K.A.B.’, which was written by Monty Oum. You’ve probably never heard of it, I don’t really see you as the bookish type.”_

Yang racked her brain for any memory of that name. Then her internal light bulb lit up. “Actually, I do know that book! My sister Ruby and another friend of mine, Pyrrha, reads it, but they never mentioned that one of the characters there would remind them of me.”

_“Huh, is that so? Barbara’s the first person that came to mind when you started to say those horrible puns. And the declaration that you love them is a dead giveaway.”_

Yang shrugged, even though no one could see it. “Well excuse me, my puns are great! Everyone loves ‘em!”

Blake snorted. _“Says you.”_

Yang couldn’t help but blush at the cute noise. “Yeah right.”

The two continued to talk for what seemed like hours, laughing at each other’s jokes, Blake occasionally snickering at another one of Yang’s never-ending list of stupid puns, and Yang laughing heartily whenever Blake recounted some of her silly stories.

 _“And to this day, he still teases me about it.”_ Blake finished, making Yang snicker.

“Sun’s really like that, isn’t he? Still, you couldn’t help but love the guy. He’s the one who got me the job, after all. Managed to talk Ozpin into giving me the spot. I owe him.” Yang smiled.

Blake chuckled. _“Well I’m glad he did, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.”_

“Hmm, well, you probably still would’ve. Maybe under different circumstances, but still. After all, ‘strangers are just friends you haven’t met’, according to my good friend Jaune.” Yang replied, leaning into her headboard.

_“I guess you’re right. You know, Sun’s told you a lot about me, right?”_

Oh, did Yang not expect this question. It threw her off for a bit, but she was gladly able to recover quickly. “Oh, uh, yeah. But only the basics. Stuff like how you’re a regular and what type of coffee you like and what time should we probably expect you to come whenever you stop by in the morning, y’know, the usual.”

Yang chewed the inside of her mouth, relieved that she didn’t include the part of how she’s asked Sun about Blake a ton of stuff, _just in case_ , which the monkey boy usually responded with a smirk, a small teasing, then a laugh at seeing Yang’s reactions, before revealing the answer. After all, who knows the girl you have a crush on better than her ex?

_“I see. Well I just hope he hasn’t told you anything stupid.”_

“Other than you’re a total hottie with a sexy voice and a pretty face? Nah, you’re good.” Yang smirked once more, returning to her initial playful (and now flirty) state.

_“Sh-shut up. I’m no hottie.”_

“Uhm, _hello_? Should I call 911? I think you need to check a mirror because this kitty is on _fire_!”

_“Yang, stop. No need to lie to me.”_

“Belladonna, I’m just telling the truth. You _are_ attractive. Hot bod, gorgeous face, beautiful personality? Sheesh, I could go on and on all night!” Yang exclaimed.

Blake let out a dry laugh. _“As if.”_

“Don’t make it sound like a challenge Blake, I _will_ do it. The Xiao Long-Rose household does _not_ back out on a challenge!” Yang grinned proudly, smacking her chest with her closed fist.

Blake chuckled. _“I’m sure they don’t. But maybe another night? It’s kinda getting late...”_ And with that, Yang shifted her eyes to her digital clock that was placed on her nightstand.

**9:49 PM**

Yang grimaced. “Yeah, I guess it is.” She sighed. “Okay, it’s been fun, Blake. I’ll see you tomorrow at the shop?”

Blake giggled. _“You don’t need to remind me. I’ll be there.”_ She paused, seemingly reluctant. _“G-Good night, Yang.”_

Knowing that Blake must be blushing with her cat ears glowing red and flat on her head (a trait that was made known to Yang via Sun), the blonde squealed inwardly, thinking of how cute it must be and embedded that very image into her mind for her fantasies to freely use later on. Possibly in her dreams that night.

Yang grinned like an idiot. “Good night to you too, Blakey!” She cheerily greeted back before Blake finally hung up.

Yang stared at her phone for a few moments with a wide grin before giggling. She cheered silently, happily humming about how she admired the Faunus so much.

Unbeknownst to her, her father Taiyang was standing by the door, a knowing smile on his face.

“Good for you, my little sunny dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who got the L.K.A.B joke


	3. Nothing Beats the Smell of Early Morning Gayness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is happy, Yang is still a hot gay mess, and they decide to have lunch at Grimmsy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, more gay shit. enjoy.

Blake woke up the next morning, feeling more refreshed than ever. Although last night had her feeling exhausted, she found herself smiling in the midst of the morning mist. She turned her head to her side and picked up her phone, opening it. She found out that Yang had texted her first thing in the morning, making her blush and her cat ears twitch uncontrollably.

The night before she went to bed, she had saved Yang’s number, so it was indeed a surprise to have her message the Faunus early in the morning, especially considering how long they’ve talked last night.

**6:15 AM**

**Yang:** good morning Blakey! <3 <3 <3

 **Yang:** had a good dream?

 **Yang:** if u did, tell it to me in the shop, k???

**6:42 AM**

**Yang:** wakey wakey Blakey :3

**6:55 AM**

**Yang:** r u ignoring me?? D:

 **Yang:** waaaake upppppp

Blake chuckled at the silly messages, imagining Yang actually whining, before finally deciding to reply.

 **Blake:** I’m up, I’m up. Good morning to you too Yang.

It took Yang a few moments before replying.

 **Yang:** le gasp, she speaks! :O

 **Blake:** You’re a fast typer. Don’t know why I didn’t expect that.

 **Yang:** ;P expect the unexpected Blakey <3

 **Yang:** anyway heading off to work now, u gonna be there rite??

Blake rolled her eyes playfully.

 **Blake:** Is that even a question?

It took a few more moments for Yang to answer, Blake assumed that she must be getting ready, so she stood up and went towards the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she came out in only a towel while drying her hair, sure enough Yang had already left her a reply.

 **Yang:** yeah ur right lol

 **Yang:** oof, rlly gon be l8 if i dont get goin, cya >3<

Blake smiled fondly, but decided that she, too, needed to get going if she wants to get to the shop while its peacefulness still intact. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a simple black crop top, black leggings, and a white jacket. Feeling satisfied with her choice she took out some undergarments and put it on, brushing her hair afterwards.

After dressing herself, she took her bag, which contained the usual stuff that she always brought with her to the coffee shop. After making sure she had everything with her, she made her way outside, locking the door to her apartment.

 

* * *

 

Entering the ever so peaceful shop, Blake caught sight of Yang who waved her hand, inviting her towards the counter with a grin on her face. The Faunus made her way towards the blonde.

“Good morning Kitty!” Yang greeted, ecstatic to see her.

Blake flashed a smirk in amusement. “Didn’t you already greet me this morning?”

Yang shook her head. “There’s a difference between a personal greeting and a greeting within a text.” She winked, making Blake blush and look away. Yang indulged in this sight, noting how hot Blake looked in her outfit. Oh, she _has_ to compliment her later.

“R-Right, well, good morning to you too, I guess.” She shyly met Yang’s lilac orbs with her own.

“That’s more like it. So, usual?” Yang asked, preparing her favourite customer a cup.

“Yeah.” Blake tried to entertain her. “How’d you guess?”

Yang chuckled. “I have my ways Princess.” After receiving the payment and giving Blake her receipt, Yang made her way towards the coffee machine whilst Blake walked towards the claiming area.

“Well, what if I decided to change my orders up a bit?” Blake asked. Yang thought for a moment, before shrugging.

“I heard old habits die hard.” She simply replied. “Besides, for the short period of time we’ve interacted, I’ve only ever seen you drink coffee.”

Blake crossed her arms. “I still drink too y’know. Just...not as often as I used to.” Yang made her way towards her. “And besides, you haven’t even seen me at my home life. Who knows if I drink other things other than coffee?”

Yang handed the Faunus her drink. “I doubt that. You comin’ back for seconds?”

Blake took a small sip. “Depends.”

Yang smiled, before she remembered something. “Oh, hey, I get to have a break in five hours, around  12, just in time for lunch! I was thinkin’ that you’d like to have lunch with me downtown at that new resto?” She blushed, slightly flustered at her own words.

“Are...are you asking me out?” Blake’s mouth were slightly parted, her cheeks tinted pink.

“W-well you don’t have to word it like that if you’re uncomfortable with it! I’m totally fine with it just being a lunch meeting or...whatever you wanna call it! I-I mean it doesn’t have to be a d-date if my sister remembers to call me and tell me that she can come and- okay I’m rambling now uh-” Yang immediately stopped as she heard Blake trying to stifle her giggles with her free hand, which she failed to do so as the melodious sound escaped her lips. The blonde blushed even more, before finally joining her.

The two laughed like a couple of idiots, ignoring the stares of the other customers and Sun, who apparently arrived a few minutes back but hasn’t said a word to avoid interrupting the two’s conversation.

They finally stopped, Yang now donning an ever-so-attractive smile. “So?”

Blake chuckled once more. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop by later.”

“Yes!” Yang cheered  which startled Blake, so she recomposed herself by clearing her throat. “I-I mean cool, cool. Well I uh, gotta get back to my shift now. See ya later?”

“Of course.” And with that, the two separated ways.

 

* * *

 

Yang hummed as she poured another cup for another customer.

“Well, aren’t you happy today?”

Yang turned towards Sun, who held a grin. She smiled back.

“You can’t blame me, I just scored a date with Blake gorgeous-and-totally-hot-as-hell-Belladonna!” Yang smirked proudly.

“Lucky shot. I didn’t get Blake to say yes after a few tries. And even then, the atmosphere was-”

“Awkward?” Yang intervened.

Sun shook his head twice. “ _Very_ awkward.” The boy leaned to the wall, his arms crossed. “Guess she wasn’t all too happy that I’ve asked her out only a few months after she and Adam’s breakup.”

Yang paused for a second after giving the customer his cappuccino. “...Adam?”

The name invaded her mind for a bit, she only knows _one_ particular Adam, but only if she knows this new Adam’s last name can she verify...

Sun blinked, before his eyes widened. “Oh sh-!” He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. “You uh, weren’t supposed to know about that.” He added after uncovering his mouth.

“Why? What’s going on with this dude?” Yang raised an eyebrow. Sun was quick to avoid the topic though, waving his hand. He sighed, lowering his voice to a more serious tone.

“It’s not important. Besides, I promised Blake. If you wanna talk about him, make sure she trusts you fully first, then maybe she can tell you herself. But for now, my mouth is shut.”

Yang nodded absentmindedly, before turning towards the clock. “We still got 15 minutes till breaktime.”

Sun followed her gaze, nodding along. “Yeah. Say, since you got stuff to do, why don’t you go and get ready. You’re still expecting a call from your sis, right? I’ve got’cha covered.”

“Sun, you don’t have to do that-”

“Nah, it’s no biggie. I got this.” He grinned.

Yang sighed. “Mmkay, since you’re persistent. I’ll cover for you tomorrow, ‘k?”

“Yes ma’am. Now go get her, tiger.”

Yang chuckled, making her way towards the staff room. As if it was fate, she heard the familiar ringtone she’d set for a very specific person. She gasped, a smile taking over her face, before taking her phone from her bag and answering the call.

“Rubes! I thought you’d never call!”

_“Hey sis! Sorry for the delay, I just got reaaaally busy with all these school stuff! But I’m all good now!”_

“What a relief, I was starting to doubt whether you’d still be able to make it or not.”

_“Come on, I said I was sorry! Who knew mechanical engineering could be so hard? Anyway, yeah, I can make it!”_

“That’s great! Where can I meet you?”

_“Oh, uh, eheh, just meet me there, and uh, Yang?”_

Something seemed off. Yang couldn’t pinpoint what, but she knew that Ruby was nervous. “Yeah?”

A few moments of silence. _“I’m...is it okay if...er...”_

Okay, scratch that, something is definitely wrong with the way Ruby stuttered.

“C’mon, spit it out Ruby.”

_“I’m bringing Weiss with me!”_

What.

_“Yang?”_

Yang blinked before taking a deep breath. “Ruby? You’ve never mentioned this ‘Weiss’ person to me. Is there something I don’t know about?”

_“Wait, so dad didn’t tell you?”_

_What._

“Ruby, you know dad wouldn’t tell me, he probably forgot again!” Yang rubbed at her temples. Ruby let out a weak chuckle.

_“S-sorry~ Err, lemme make it up to you! I swear when you meet Weiss, you’ll love her! She’s great!”_

The way that Ruby phrased it... “Ruby, you aren’t...dating Weiss are you?”

 _“Uhhh yeah I am...? That’s exactly why I want you to meet her in the first place...?”_ Ruby confusingly replied from the other line. Yang groaned.

“Ugh, fine. You better make sure I’ll like her.” She paused to think of something else to say. She steeled herself; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe she will like Weiss. She knew Ruby, Ruby was smart. She may be a bit slow at times but she’s not stupid; she can tell apart the good from the bad, and will know exactly when to fight back. To leave Ruby with her own choice when it came to dating...

Yang’s not saying that she didn’t trust Ruby. She did; even with her own life. She’s just...worried. Losing a mother, _twice_ , plus an arm certainly did not help ease Yang’s nerves when it came to trusting people. She’s just scared of losing another thing that’s valuable to her.

She sighed once more. “Rubes, you know I love you, right?”

_“I know Yang. I love you too.”_

A smile. “You know I care about you.”

 _“I know Yang. I care about you too. But you have nothing to worry about, you can trust Weiss. I trust her too.”_ Ruby giggled. _“Plus, she knows that I’ll kick her butt if she breaks my heart.”_

That made Yang’s heart swell. It reminded her of something; Ruby wasn’t a little girl. Granted, she’s still smaller than her in _oh so_ many ways, partially because she skipped two years of high school and got into Beacon University via a special scholarship program, but that wasn’t the point. Yang is reminded that her little sister is now becoming a lady. She can take good care of herself. She’s not like the little kid Yang used to read bedtime stories to, she’s not like the little kid Yang used to play around with; she’s matured over the years.

 _‘Huh, time really does fly.’_ Yang thought with a smile.

“Okay, you better call me when it’s time to kick some butt okay? I might be a little _rusty_ , but my right arm can still pack a punch!” Yang joked, making both her and Ruby laugh.

_“Whatever you say Yang. Oh! Look at the time! I’ll meet you at Grimmsy’s, okay?”_

Yang chuckled. “Right, got’cha.”

As the call ended, Yang looked at the time. The call only lasted for 10 minutes? “Huh, could’ve sworn I felt that more time has passed...oh well.” Yang shrugged, untying her apron from the back and hanging it by the rack that was on the wall. She unbuttoned her uniform and neatly folded it, placing it next to her bag. She took her brown and beige leather jacket and wore it over her orange crop top, zipping it up. She took her phone, wallet, and her beloved Aviator shades before making sure that her keys were still with her. She stepped out of the shop using the backdoor and made her way towards the entrance of the shop, where she saw Blake standing, reading from her phone.

Yang smiled and walked towards the Faunus. “Hey Blake.” She greeted. The Faunus noticed her and brought down her phone, placing it into her purse. She smiled back. “Hey.”

Yang looked at her up and down. “You look good.” She smirked.

Blake blushed at the woman’s words. “T-thanks.” She then eyed Yang, her gaze lingering on the exposed part of her cleavage a bit longer than intended. “You too. Y-you look better, in fact.”

Yang gave a toothy grin. “I try. Thanks for noticing, hun.” She winked. She took her keys from her pocket and jiggled it. “Shall we go?”

Blake nodded. “We shall. You drive a car?”

Yang smirked. “Even better. Come on! The parking spot’s just around here.” She held Blake by her wrist, gently tugging her.

 

* * *

 

“Well hot momma, say hello to Bumblebee!”

“W-wow.”

Blake didn’t know what else to say. Yang’s ride was a motorcycle.

A frickin’ _motorcycle_.

 _Why_ did she not expect this?

“A-Are you sure this is safe?” Blake asked as she put on Yang’s helmet, after a long banter of who gets to wear it.

“You worry too much kitty, just hold on tight and you’ll be fine! Besides, do I look like a reckless driver to you?” Yang said as she put on her Aviator glasses and started up her bike.

“Why yes, yes I do think so!” Blake, although hesitant, stepped on anyway. Yang held her hands and wrapped it around her stomach. “Here, just hold on to me. I promise I’ll be careful. I won’t let you get hurt, Blakey.”

The Faunus blushed at those caring words. She immediately tightened her hug on Yang, feeling a lot safer, and warmer too. _‘She’s got a lot of body heat. It feels...nice.’_

Blake tried not to purr because of the heat that Yang’s body was basically _radiating_.

She failed.

Yang smirked as she heard the Faunus let out the smallest of noises, but it still didn’t escape her ears. Oh, she _has_ to tease Blake about it later. Maybe find some more sweet spots to attack her to make her purr...

“Well, now that you’re comfy, let’s go!” Yang said, revving up the engine and putting up its stand. Soon, the two were on a trip to downtown for a casual lunch at Grimmsy’s with Ruby and her new date...


	4. A Little Lunch Date Isn't That Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides that a little lunch date isn't that bad, especially if it's with your crush, your sister, and...her girlfriend, whom she has yet to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy moar tooth-rotting fluff ladies and gents, bcoz WHITEROSE makes an appearance.

“Yaaaaaaang!!!”

The blonde turned her head towards the source of the voice, but was barely prepared when Ruby threw herself into Yang’s arms, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s figure.

“Woah Ruby, calm down!” Yang hugged back as tightly as she could without actually crushing Ruby.

“It’s just so great to see you!” Ruby laughed.

“Ruby, we saw each other last night.” Yang chuckled as her little sister finally let her go. Her silver eyes darted towards Blake, who was trying to steady her breathing, Yang’s helmet in hand. “Who’s she?”

“Hm?” Yang blinked, then remembered that Blake was with her. “Oh! That’s uh, Blake. My uh...friend!” She grinned, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Ooh, I didn’t know you’d bring a friend with you! Hi! I’m Ruby, Yang’s little sister! Nice to meet you!” Ruby greeted, offering a hand for Blake to shake.

Blake smiled back, albeit a little shy. Nevertheless, she took Ruby’s hand and held it, shaking it firmly. “Hello Ruby. N-Nice to meet you too.”

Yang couldn’t help but smile as the two exchanged greetings. Suddenly, something—or rather, _someone_ —caught her eye.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Suddenly Ruby was dragging a girl with long white hair tied in a high off-center ponytail, despite her protests. “I’d like you to meet Weiss!”

Yang stared at her, examining the girl up and down. Oh, Ruby was _good_. Ruby certainly has good taste. Weiss was fair-skinned, crystal blue eyes that could pierce through your soul, a _questionable_ scar that went through her left eye, and a slender body.

“C’mon Weiss! I promise she won’t bite!”

“Ugh, I know, I know! Don’t pull so hard, jeez you dolt...” Weiss blushed, slightly embarrassed, before straightening her position and bowing slightly. “Greetings, Weiss Schnee, majoring in Business Management, and...” She paused, a bit hesitant. “Ruby’s girlfriend.” She looked away, Ruby giggling and hugging her arm.

Yang thought for a bit, squinting her eyes in a rather subtle yet threatening manner. _‘Well, she doesn’t seem so bad...I should give her a chance and see how this goes.’_ She smiled. “Well then, nice to meet you Weiss, I’m Yang, Ruby’s older sister. And this is Blake,” She paused to point at the Faunus with her thumb, to which she responded with a small nod. “It’s a pleasure to...meet you.” She held out her prosthetic arm for Weiss, testing her and wanting to see her reaction. Despite her coming to terms that Ruby wasn’t a little girl anymore, it doesn’t mean that Yang fully trusts this girl.

Weiss stared at her prosthetic for a moment, before firmly gripping it and shaking hands with her.

“Likewise,” Weiss smiled slightly. “It’s nice to finally meet the great Yang Xiao Long. She practically talks about you all the time.” That threw Yang off. Luckily, she was able to recover just in time. She raised an eyebrow as their hands parted. “Oh?” She asked, an amused smile present on her face.

“Weiss,” Ruby whined. “You weren’t supposed to say that! Now she’s gonna get a big head!”

“Oh, my bad,” Weiss covered her mouth. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

Yang smirked. “D’aww c’mere you little-!” She took Ruby in a headlock and started ruffling her hair. “You know I love you too!”

That made both Weiss and Blake laugh. The two simply shared such a strong bond, and despite it almost being impossible to tell that they’re sisters at first glance (hell, Blake couldn’t believe it at first), you can tell that Ruby definitely inherited her never-ending energy from her sister. Maybe it runs in the family...?

Blake decided that Ruby must’ve suffered enough. “Alright you two, you can stop now. Yang, let Ruby go. I think she might choke if you hold her any tighter than that.” She said, a chuckle leaving her lips.

Weiss nodded, crossing her arms. “You can have all the fun you want later, but for now, I believe we have to get some lunch?”

Yang pouted. “Aww, boo, Weiss is a meanie.” She turned to Ruby. "Sorry Rubes, but it looks like you'll have to ditch her."

Weiss scowled. “I’m not a meanie, I’m just being mature.”

Yang grinned. “ _Weiss-_ o grumpy?”

She rolled her eyes. “You did not just make a pun using my name.”

Blake shook her head. “Yes, yes she did.” She held a blank look. “Unfortunately, there’s more where that came from.”

Yang chuckled. “Well you must admit, it was the _purr-_ fect moment.” Winking at Blake, she released Ruby from her death grip, the younger girl dramatically gasping for air.

Weiss and Ruby decided to make their way inside, Ruby leading and Weiss about to turn around and follow her, but not before Yang did the hand motion that says ‘I’m watching you’, throwing her a rather intimidating look and pointing at Ruby before running a finger across her throat. Weiss understood and tensed up, nodding furiously before following Ruby.

Blake smiled fondly. As an only child, she never really got to experience the feeling of having a sibling. Or anyone, really. Especially not ever since-

No, she shouldn’t think about that now. She shouldn’t think about _him_ for now. She’s free from him now, he won’t be coming back.

It’s all in the past.

Yang followed suit, her hands at the back of her head. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed Blake, who was standing still on her spot, a troubled look on her face. “Blake?” Yang called out.

Luckily Blake didn’t get too deep into her thoughts, and snapped out rather quickly when she heard Yang’s voice calling out to her. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?” Yang asked, voicing out her concern.

Blake blinked a couple of times before responding. “Oh, uh, yeah. Yes, I’m okay.” She assured.

Yang frowned. She knew a lie when she heard one. Blake may be good at masking her emotions, her cat ears weren’t. Rather, they were very expressive. She walked towards the Faunus, taking her slightly shaky hand with her non-artificial one. _‘Huh, it really is soft...’_

“Hey,” She said, gathering Blake’s attention, which was on their linked hands. Her lilac orbs met those of Blake’s. “You got nothing to worry about. Whatever it is that’s troubling you, forget it. Forget about all of it. We’re here to have fun, okay?”

Yang’s words seemed to work, as it seemed that Blake’s worries began to melt away. She nodded, feeling her problems diminish by the second.

“Okay, t-thank you, Yang.” She said, her voice a bit shaky, noticing that Yang’s hand was still latched onto hers. She gripped it tightly. “Thank you very much.”

Yang grinned. “Now c’mon, I believe we have to get some lunch?” She mirrored Weiss’ words earlier. Blake giggled. “Now who’s the meanie?”

The blonde shrugged. “Seriously though, I’m starving. Let’s go, Ms. Belladonna.” She said in a rather fancy tone, getting Blake to laugh. It just didn’t suit her.

“Lead the way, Ms. Xiao Long.”

 

* * *

 

“And so I said, ‘Now that’s a katana!’” Ruby said, making everyone in their table laugh.

“Oh man, that one never gets old!” Yang replied, having settled down from her laughter.

The lunch had been going well, unexpectedly enough. Still, one thought that bothered Yang was whether this can be considered a date or not. After all, she is having lunch with her crush and her little sister, who brought her girlfriend with her...

No, no. This isn’t the time to be thinking about that. They were supposed to be here having lunch, having fun! Just a little lunch...meeting.

Yeah, that works.

“Sooo...what about you Blake?” The Faunus’ ears twitched at the mention of her name. “How’d you meet Yang?” Blake started blushing faintly.

“Oh, uhm, well, it isn’t that very detailed, and honestly, it isn’t very interesting but Yang and I met at the coffee shop that I frequently go to, the same shop that she just started working at. W-we only met yesterday so not much time has passed since then.”

Ruby’s silver eyes (as much as Blake found herself wanting to question it more than a few times) widened, her mouth agape. “You two just met yesterday?! No way! You act like you’ve known each other for a while now!”

Yang grinned. “Do we? Well, can’t blame ya. I do have good people skills.” She then winked at Blake, having found her confidence. The Faunus rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her lips.

Oh but who was she kidding? This blonde bimbo is—as much as she would like to avoid discussing it—adorable. But of course, Ruby didn’t need to know that the two have practically spent a good chunk of their time last night conversing with each other on the phone. Now she can kinda see why the younger girl thought they knew each other for a long time...

“Well, it must be like what they say; opposites attract.” Blake directed the attention to Ruby and Weiss instead, ignoring the rather suggestive look Yang playfully threw into her direction. “Much like you two.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss then crossed her arms, a slight scowl appearing on her face.

“It means what it means, Ice Queen.” Yang chuckled. “You’re mature, a bit stuck-up, fancy, and most of all, _uptight_. And here we have Rubes; childish-”

“Yang!”

“A tad bit too loose and laid-back, down-to-Earth, and finally; lazy.”

Ruby threw a crumpled tissue into her direction, pouting afterwards. “I’m not that lazy!”

“And I am most certainly not uptight! Nor am I stuck-up!”

This made Yang and Blake both burst out in laughter.

“Man, you’re more of a perfect match than I thought you would be!” Yang managed to say in-between laughter. Blake nodded.

She had to admit, she’d never laughed that much in a long time. She’s gotta hand it to Yang; she really does have good people skills.

They were then both interrupted when Yang’s phone started ringing loudly. Yang took it, a bit grumpy, then gasped. “Shit!”

“Language!”

“No time Ice Queen. I’m _screwed_ if I don’t get back within 10 minutes. Anyway, thanks Weiss, for offering to pay for our meal.” Yang stood up, prompting Blake to do so. “Looks like I’m gonna have to give you the ‘if you hurt my sister you’re dead’ talk the next time we meet.” She joked, making Weiss tense up as she remembered their previous silent, er, _conversation_ with Yang.

“O-of course.” She gulped. “It had been a pleasure meeting you two.”

“This had been a nice meeting. I’ll see you soon, hopefully.” Blake smiled as she gathered her purse.

“Yeah Rubes. I’ll expect you to be home by dinnertime?” Yang asked, Ruby nodding afterwards.

“It was nice meeting you again Blake!” Ruby called out as the two made their way outside the restaurant, waving as they did so.

Once out of their line of sight, Ruby turned to Weiss, grinning mischievously.

“Dad’s right. So, wanna bet they’ll be making out by the end of this month?”

Weiss sighed.

“Ruby, _no._ ”

She took a sip of water.

“My best bet is by the end of this week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry about using the katana joke.
> 
> Also I have this somewhat mental image of Yang being an overprotective older sister who only wants the best for her family (much like in the show) but when it comes to dating she'll joke around with Ruby's date and at the same time threaten them behind Ruby's back lmao
> 
> Might come back and somehow fix Weiss' character, don't wanna make her seem TOO stuck-up, but for now, I think this kind of image fits her. Hopefully I won't get bashed with pitchforks and torches in the comments. Feel free to leave any comments, criticism or suggestions!


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks passed, and Yang decides to hang out with Blake in her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit didn't sleep without finishing this chapter. Hush and do not worry for my health child, enjoy the bees.

A few days have passed since their first meeting and their first lunch meeting with Ruby and Weiss, which soon turned into weeks. In-between all those weeks were the usual reoccurrences; Yang sending a morning text to Blake, Blake going to the coffee shop to hang out and get some chapters done to post for later, Blake going home and promising to come back for lunch, they hang out for lunch at some random place but never in the shop (for some goddamn reason, Sun mused), Blake goes home and Yang continues on with her shift and occasionally chatting with Blake whenever she had the chance, going home by the end of the day, dinnertime with her dad and Ruby—and occasionally Weiss because of Ruby’s pleadings—and getting ready for bed then again, chatting with Blake afterwards for a good hour (or more) before finally going to sleep with a smile on her face and the Faunus in her dreams.

“These past few weeks had gone by in a blur,” Blake pointed out in one of their recent conversations. One that somehow managed to sneak past their bedtimes and take until midnight. Luckily for Yang, she didn’t have a shift the next morning, as the shop had unfortunately been closed for a considerable amount of two days due to a recent accident involving pipes, the bathroom, and _lots_ of water.

“It feels like we’ve just met each other yesterday.” She added, taking a sip of her tea. Somehow, Yang had managed to convince her into drinking up tea once more, at least when she was at home. After all, too much caffeine isn’t really the best for your body. And now, she’s happy to be drinking it once more, just like back then before college settled into her life, bringing its long lectures and very much needed late night study sessions with it.

Blake had felt Yang’s smile through the phone. _“Yeah, it all went by so fast. Weird things have also been goin’ on lately, too. Ruby and Weiss betting on something that from what I knew, Weiss lost at.”_

The Faunus chuckled. “Poor girl. Can’t imagine a Schnee admitting defeat though.” She took another sip, ignoring Yang’s snicker.

_“She did eventually, after a few convincing tactics from Ruby, involving her puppy eyes. It’s not easy winning against those damned eyes though, I imagine Weiss’ pain.”_

Blake rolled her eyes. “I can tell.”

 _“Yeah...”_   They went silent for a moment. _“So...any plans for tomorrow?”_

The Faunus held an amused smile, despite the blonde not being there to see it. “Technically speaking, it would be later? I mean, look at the time.”

Yang laughed a melodic laugh. _“I know. But still,”_ She heard some shuffling. _“You got anywhere to go?”_

“Well considering that Coffee Bean-con is closed for the meantime; not really. But I guess staying home for once won’t be that bad.”

_“Yeah, it wouldn’t be...but won’t it be more fun if you had someone with you?”_

“Huh?” Blake wondered. Could Yang really be suggesting...?

_“You heard me. I’m asking if we could maybe hang out? Even if it’s just at your place? Well if you don’t want to be there then we could go to my place too. Or, y’know, I’m not forcing you or anything, I was suggesting that maybe we could spend our day-offs together- wait no, not ‘we’, I mean I could spend my day-off with you and maybe we could do some things you like together-”_

_‘Ah, there it is again.’_ Despite her seemingly confident and playful nature, Yang, unfortunately, had a habit of rambling, much like Ruby. Again, it did nothing but make Blake wonder if this ran through the family.

“Okay Yang calm down, you’re ranting.” She managed to make the blonde stop before she said something that was deemed unnecessary. Yang took several deep breaths as she calmed herself down.

 _“Right right. So uh, how ‘bout it?”_ Yang asked once more, her confidence lowered slightly.

“Sure. We can hang out at my place.” Blake replied, a small smile adorning her face as she took a sip of her tea.

 _“R-really? I mean, okay! What time can I come over? Oh, and maybe you should send me your address, I mean I don’t really know where you live and all.”_ Yang chuckled. _‘Seems that she’s regained her lost confidence for now.’_ Blake thought with amusement.

“That’s fine by me. I’d suggest coming over at around...” Blake paused to think. “Lunchtime sounds good, but I think we should really go to sleep now, considering how late it is.” She said, stealing a glance from her digital clock that stood on her nightstand. She suddenly heard shuffling from the other end, Yang cursing under her breath.

 _“Wow, damn. I never expected it to be this late.”_ She heard a nervous laugh. _“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Or...later, or...I dunno. But I’ll see you!”_

“I expect that.” Blake smirked. This had been an interesting night indeed.

 _“Yeah. Good night, kitty.”_ Yang chuckled. Blake rolled her eyes, her cat ears twitching slightly. “You never get tired of using that nickname, do you?”

The blonde laughed. _“Never had, never will.”_

Blake smiled. “Right. Well, good night to you too, Yang.”

And so, the call had ended with smiles on their faces and a satisfaction like never before. They both went off to bed, excited to see each other again tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

“Hmm, okay, so I guess this is it.” Yang sighed as she took off her Aviator glasses, looking up at the apartment complex. She took her phone from her pocket, checking over the details once more before confirming and reassuring herself that it is, indeed, the right place. Blake had sent her the address an hour before Yang took off with a teasing look coming from both Ruby and her dad.

Luckily, there was a parking spot next to the building, which helped Yang out a lot, especially since she came here with her beloved Bumblebee. It was also worth noticing that the building was near the edge of the city, overlooking the ocean, therefore providing a great view that somehow gives a fairly isolated vibe, and at the same time raises a couple questions; one, did Blake _walk_ to the coffee shop everyday??? And two, is that the reason why she’s so hot??? Because of so much _exercise_ that she goes through everyday if the answer to her first question is a yes? A very Blake-y choice, Yang noted.

Yang took a deep breath as she entered and went towards the front door, where she met Blake once she stepped inside. Apparently she had been waiting for her arrival. _And_ was dressed rather nicely, yet still casually in Yang’s eyes.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Yang assured as she and Blake walked towards the elevator.

Blake shook her head. “It’s okay. I wanted to be a good host. I haven’t had anyone come over for a while after all.” She paused for a moments as she pressed the buttons to her respective floor. “Okay, well maybe except for an occasional visit from Sun and his boyfriend, but that’s it.”

“Oh yeah, I kinda forget that Sun has a boyfriend sometimes. Haven’t seen Neptune for a while, after all.” Yang mused, a smile on her face.

“Yeah. They sometimes come over for a chat or if they just felt like coming over for some reason. They’re my friends though so it’s not that bad.” Blake smiled.

“Which reminds me; I haven’t told you how I met Sun, haven’t I?” Yang asked as the elevator dinged, signalling them that they’ve arrived. The two stepped out of the elevator and made their way towards Blake’s place.

The Faunus shook her head. “Not that I know of.”

Yang grinned. “Well, it’s not the best story but it’s still pretty dope.” She watched as they stopped in front of Blake’s door, the latter opening it for her. She opened the door for her, Yang’s eyes immediately scanning the room.

Books.

It was the first and main (and mostly the only) thing that caught Yang’s eyes. Blake had at least four bookshelves, all filled with rows and rows of books of different genres. The bookshelves stood proportionally symmetrical to each other, as both were right beside the two windows that occupied the end of the room. Besides that, Blake’s apartment was your average apartment complex. Yang can even say that the living room was as big as her Dad’s bedroom! It had pastel purple wallpaper and chestnut brown wooden floors. The living room had minimal furniture nor decoration, a flat screen TV plastered onto the wall to Yang’s right with a small table beneath it and a...game console? Was that an Xbox? Blake didn’t strike her as a gamer though. A couch stood in front of it with a coffee table placed before it. On the other side of the room was a doorway that led to what Yang assumed was the kitchen, and sure enough, she was right, as Blake offered her a tour of her small home. It was a room that didn’t differ much with the living room, albeit a tad bit smaller. It had a small round table and some kitchen counters, a stove, a microwave, an oven, and a fridge as one would expect from a normal kitchen. Next to the kitchen doorway was Blake’s bedroom. She can only assume how much books were stored in there too, as Blake didn’t let her in _just yet_.

And of course, the ever-so-interesting bathroom, the door to it just beside the TV.

“So now that that’s over with, would you care for some lunch?” Just as Blake said that, Yang’s stomach grumbled, making her face go red with embarrassment. She grinned sheepishly, rubbing her nape. “Would that answer your question?”

Blake giggled into her fist. “Yes, it just did. I’ll whip up something for us to eat.”

Yang’s ears perked up at this. “I’ll help you,” She offered. “I happen to be very good in the kitchen.” She smiled proudly.

Blake smiled, _seductively_ —as Yang viewed it. “Oh? Well lemme see what you got then, Chef Xiao Long.” She walked away from Yang, going into the kitchen to prepare their meal.

Yang felt her breath hitch and her voice to get stuck in her throat. The view was the same as Yang first saw her walk away from her; the first time she’d ever encountered the Faunus up-close.

The first time she’d ever interacted with her.

She smiled lovingly at the girl, before snapping out of her trance and shaking her head. She’d have to fantasize about Blake in another time, so to speak. Right now she needed something to eat.

And as much as she wanted to a make a joke about it say that it’s Blake, her stomach would rather disagree.

Maybe another time.

 

* * *

 

“Man, I am stuffed.” Blake felt relief wash over her when Yang said that; she’s been worried that her cooking skills weren’t enough to match those of Yang’s.

Fortunately enough, it didn’t seem to be the case, as Yang had clearly enjoyed it.

The two of them were now washing the dishes, Yang still stubbornly refusing when Blake denied her help.

Yang, being the fun-loving blonde that she is, decided to poke fun at Blake by whipping up her culinary skills and dishing out one of her best tuna recipes, which she found to be Blake’s favorite food. Of course, she wouldn’t have known this if it weren’t for Blake letting it slip out of her mouth a few weeks ago in one of their phone calls. The day after that, she and Yang went to a restaurant that supposedly served a lot of tuna dishes (for some reason), to which Blake absolutely _loved_. It had been a good day for the both of them.

Okay, well at _least_ she didn’t mention that she already knew this and had played as if she didn’t, definitely didn’t know about that information because she kept pestering Sun about it back then.

Definitely not.

Blake smiled gratefully at her comment. “I am too. You weren’t kidding when you said that you were very good in the kitchen. I loved the tuna dish.” Her cat ears started wiggling a bit, yet Blake didn’t seem to take notice.

It didn’t go past Yang’s line of sight though.

To say she adored Blake’s cat ears was an understatement. She _loved_ them. She smiled as she stared at the pair of ears, her left arm unconsciously making its way towards said ears.

Blake’s wiggling ears suddenly stopped abruptly, her eyes widening as Yang petted her head, seemingly unconscious as she held a soft smile, her eyes dazed. It took all of her willpower not to purr.

Again, just like last time; she failed miserably.

Blake relaxed into Yang’s touch, her shoulders slumping over a bit as she purred contentedly; only then did Yang became aware of her actions.

It didn’t stop her from continuing to pet Blake, though.

“Y-Yang...” Blake managed to say in-between purrs. “Stop...” She whined. Yang grinned like an idiot, looking down at Blake. It only just occurred to her how much smaller Blake really was, without her heels and all.

She chuckled. “You seemed to be enjoying it though kitty,” Yang continued to grin. “I don’t wanna be mean and take away your happiness.”

Blake glared at her—or at least, _tried_ to glare. She still couldn’t stop purring from the affection that Yang continued to give her. No matter how much it annoyed her, she couldn’t deny that it feels _so good_...

“Nooo...” Blake continued to whine. Yang rolled her eyes and finally obliged. “Fine, fine.” She slowly retreated her hand, just to see Blake’s reaction. It was immediate relief, and did Yang just see a tinge of disappointment?

“G-good.” Blake said afterwards. “Let’s go to the living room, I’m sure you would like to retell your story about how you met Sun in there.”

“Sure thing kitty.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay so I actually kinda knew Sun way back in high school.” Yang started, having settled into the couch.

“Oh? He’s never mentioned you before.”

“Well we kinda didn’t talk much back then. We kinda only saw each other in clubs and like, greeted each other out of respect and stuff.”

“You were in the same club back then?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yang nodded. “I was a bit of a brawler back then. Joined the kickboxing club and ended up being the President in senior year. That’s irrelevant though. This one time, I got into a fight with some bozos because I was trying to save this other Faunus girl, Velvet I think was her name? From a bunch of goons. Then Sun decided to swoop in and helped me beat them up with his own friends, Neptune and this guy named Jaune. And that’s how we initially became friends though. Unfortunately he had to move to Vacuo for college with Neptune and we didn’t talk much afterwards. Luckily he moved back here in Remnant and I managed to catch him working, especially since I was out looking for a job that time, probs a year after we graduated to help support Rubes while she studied in college.”

Yang, of course, left out the part that she and Sun become particularly close once she first saw Blake from afar, always coming into the shop, ordering a usual, exchanging a few smiles and greetings with Sun and sitting in the corner and immediately became attracted to her. That however, was a story for another day. “Only Jaune and I stayed close friends, especially after he started dating Pyrrha, one of my best friends.”

Blake blinked. “Pyrrha? As in, Pyrrha Nikos?” She asked.

Yang nodded. “Yeah, Pyrrha Nikos. Why, you know her?”

“Uh, actually-”

A knock came from her door.

“She’s my new next-door neighbor.” Blake finished.

Yang’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she connected the dots. Pyrrha did briefly mention moving to another place with Jaune in one of their previous conversations, but it was only a passing comment that Yang chose to ignore after a short congratulatory comment.

Blake stood up from her seat, walking towards the front door and peeking through the peephole. Once she confirmed that it was indeed Pyrrha, she opened the door for her and Jaune. The redhead smiled at her.

“Hello, good day Blake!” She greeted with a cheerful wave.

“Hey Blake.” Jaune followed. Pyrrha’s ever-so-observant eyes scanned the room, and gasped once she spotted Yang sitting comfortably on the couch. “Yang?” The blonde waved back, grinning proudly.

“Hey Pyrrha. ‘Sup? How’s the new place so far?” Yang asked from her seat as Blake ushered the couple to come inside, Jaune politely refusing due to them having somewhere to go to and that they won’t be here for too long. They only wanted to say ‘hi’ after all.

“Oh it’s lovely! You should stop by sometime as well, Yang. We missed having you around to chat and occasionally play video games with. You should stop by soon too, Blake. We’d love to have another chat about the new volume of L.K.A.B. over a nice cup of tea.” She said, her smile never leaving her face.

“Sounds nice. We’ll make sure to come over soon.” Blake replied, a warm smile on her face as well. Yang did a thumbs-up.

“Sounds good to me. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we still have a reservation for this fancy restaurant that we need to attend to. Our anniversary should go as planned, after all.” Jaune grinned as he fixed his coat proudly.

 _‘Ah, that’s why they were dressed pretty nicely,’_ Thought Yang and Blake at the same time. Blake nodded. “Of course, it was nice seeing you two. And congrats on the successful relationship.”

“Yeah, congrats on five-years of successful make-outs and the occasional habit of making me a thirdwheel!” Yang snickered. Jaune rolled his eyes while Pyrrha giggled, slightly apologetic.

“Sure, thanks again!” The redhead before turning to Jaune. “Shall we get going?”

“More than ever.” He linked his arm with Pyrrha’s. “And good luck with your love life Yang! You too Blake! Hope you have fun making out as much as we do!” He teasingly called out as he and Pyrrha made their way towards the elevator.

Yang and Blake were both silent after that, their eyes both widened and cheeks flushed. _‘Did...did he just mistake me for dating Yang?’_ Blake asked herself in her thoughts. _‘W-well I wouldn’t deny that it would be pleasing, but still! D-did he just assume that I was dating Yang? Did it really look like that?’_

Meanwhile, in Yang’s head:

_‘Holy shit did it really look like I was dating Blake? Does that make us look like a couple? What did he mean by ‘congrats on your love life’? Did he really think me and Blake were dating? Did he think we were gonna make out? Did we really look like we were in some sort of relationship - wait what if he starts telling this to anyone else? Holy fuck well not that I would mind dating Blake, but what if it looked like I was forcing her to do this or if I was like, forcing her to date me? That’s not good, I learned online that communication was the secret to a good and healthy relationship but wAIT WHAT IF Blake didn’t want a relationship with me? What if she thought I was a total loser and was befriending me out of pity and I somehow guilt-tripped her into hanging out with me holy shit I should stop thinking these kinds of thoughts I heard they weren’t good for the heart and the mind since it usually goes into overdrive and also didn’t Blake mention that I tend to ramble on and on sometimes- wait is this one of those times oh fuck-’_

Yang’s thoughts were cut off by a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” Blake asked, a completely concerned look taking over her gorgeous and usually calm face, her cat ears down.

Yang, despite her previous thoughts, found herself nodding quite unconsciously. “Y-yes, I’m good.”

Blake let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” She sat beside Yang afterwards. The atmosphere was quite tense and uncomfortable, not to mention awkward, as both of them didn’t really know what to say after Jaune’s remark.

Blake’s amber eyes fell to yang’s prosthetic arm. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask this for some time now but...” She breathed slowly. “How did you get the prosthetic?”

Yang’s eyes widened. She expected Blake to ask this the first few times they’ve met but never really questioned it, but maybe she was only trying to get the perfect opportunity where they can be alone? Well either way, it caught Yang off-guard. She was somehow able to recover and nodded slowly.

“You really want me to tell you?” She asked lowly.

“Well, only if you’re comfortable with it. I...” Blake bit her lip. “I know how it feels to talk about something uncomfortable, especially if it concerns your past, or rather _involves_ something from the past. I’ve gone through such to know this much, after all.”

Now that caught Yang’s attention. Somehow it tied back to her conversation with Sun, a couple weeks prior to this one, mentioning Blake and her past, and someone suspiciously named ‘Adam’...

“It’s okay. I’ve told this story a couple times now. One more time couldn’t hurt.” Yang smiled bitterly as she recalled the past events leading up to her arm being cut off.

Blake could only nod as she braced herself, holding Yang’s shaking left hand; something she found to be rather comforting, which also helps Yang calm herself down concerning her _slight_ anger issues.

Yang sighed; an uncharacteristically thing to do for the usually bubbly and energetically playful blonde.

“Okay, so, there’s this one time back in college...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see ladies and gents; I suck at detailing especially when it came to rooms.
> 
> I know it's ooc for Yang to have a habit of rambling but I kinda made it so that Ruby and her shared that trait in this story. Please excuse me and my poor excuse of a writing.


	6. Tales From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang retells the story of how she got her prosthetic, which leaves Blake in a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I've had this chapter done last Wednesday night and was about to upload it when our wifi kinda ran out of balance and I had to suffer five days without wifi while waiting for it to refill on the fifteeth, which is today! (in my timezone at least)
> 
> On the bright side, I was able to write a bazillion chapters within those five days, so expect a full-on FIVE back-to-back updates from yours truly, then it's back to a chapter a day! (at least until we leave for a five-day vacation on Friday, in which case I won't be able to update...again.) On another note, I have a Tumblr and an Instagram so if you wanna see me post random shitposts or ask me questions then you're very much welcome to do so. My Tumblr is heyitsroby.tumblr.com while my Instagram is @hey.itsroby (you should be able to find my IG on my Tumblr account tho).
> 
> Apologies if some of the characters seem ooc, I hope you understand.
> 
> This author's note has went on for WAY too long so without further ado, on with the chapter.

“Okay, so, there’s this one time back in college...”

Yang clenched her prosthetic fist, taking a shaky breath.

“I was in a gym that was located inside the campus, strictly prohibiting weapons. Everything was going well and this...this... _bastard_ showed up. It was a normal day like any other...”

_I had just finished my training session, sweat rolling by the side of my face. The punching bag finally lost its momentum and hung steadily in front of me. I walked away from it, giving chance for the other guys to use it._

_I sat on the bench that was near the lockers, wiping my forehead with a towel. Afterwards, I put the towel around my shoulders, opening up a cold water bottle and drinking from it._

_Everything was normal, as far as I’m concerned. The big dudes were sparring, some were working out by the exercise gears, treadmills, etcetera. Some were training using the punching bags and some were taking breaks. I was one of the last ones._

_And then, this guy just barges in like he owned the place. He had this bug dude with him who he just referred to as “Lieutenant” or something, and this other dude who was trying so damn hard to look fancy with his hat and cigarette, and trust me, he doesn’t._

_The three of them walk towards the counter where you make locker reservations and stuff, then asks—more like threatens the man about something. The man becomes scared and points to me. The main guy looks at me and smirks this real evil-looking smirk and walks towards me._

_I glare at him. I didn’t know who the hell he was, but if he was looking for trouble, then he was so gonna get it._

_“Hey blondie,” He starts. “You’re Yang Xiao Long right?”_

_I raise an eyebrow at him, not showing any signs of being intimidated. “That depends, who’s asking?”_

_“Oh sure. My name is Adam Taurus, and I’ve been told that you got some debts to pay.” He smirked, cracking his knuckles._

_I furrow my eyebrows; I didn’t have a single clue about what the hell this weirdo’s been talking about. “Who sent you?”_

_He chuckled. “I think you might remember him. Mercury Black? Yeah, he wants revenge for his broken leg.”_

_I laughed. “He didn’t tell you the whole story, did he? That bitch deserved it! He’s the one who decided to pick on my little sister in the first place! Go back to where you came from, and tell Mercury that he can go to hell.” I stood up, glaring at him._

_His smirk he didn’t falter. “Maybe you don’t understand, blondie. Me and Cinder are on good terms. That involves being on good terms with Merc and Em, those two are pretty useful at times, after all. And I’d rather stay on her good side. So why don’t you just be a good girl and let us beat you up like we were supposed to? I don’t wanna disappoint Cinder.”_

_I scoffed at him. “You’re pathetic. Siding with Cinder and her goons? Man, you’re messed up. McFancy-shmancy and Big Bad Ugly over here don’t look so tough.”_

_“Hey, break it up!” One of the coaches said from behind him. “Lieutenant” then tackled him, pinning him into the ground by his neck. The coach struggled, desperate for air. I gasped after seeing that the coach struggled after a few moments. Adam chuckled._

_“You were saying?”_

_I growled at him. “You can’t kill me.”_

_“Oh, we didn’t plan to, but you’re making this hard for us that we might as well.”_

_Without a second thought, I swung at him, which he swiftly dodged. He clicked his tongue. “Damn, you’re really a pain in the ass.”_

_“You’ll be the one to have a pain in YOUR ass if you don’t leave this instant!” I tried to punch him again in the face, yet he successfully caught my fist._

_“Oh? As if you can do that.” At the corner of my eye, I saw the fancy guy fighting off the other people who were trying to intervene, same with Lieutenant._

_“Roman, if you can shut these other people up, that’d be lovely.” Adam ordered with a proud smirk._

_“Way ahead of you.” Roman—the fancy guy—replied, and soon, I heard a gunshot._

_“Tch! How’s this?!” I suddenly punched Adam in the gut, sending him backwards and releasing my fist. I quickly went into fighting stance, readying my next attack._

_“Oh blondie,” Adam laughed. “You’re making a wrong choice.” He quickly recovered and before I knew it, he punched me square in the jaw, sending me to my side. I quickly stood up, fury rising in me. I charged at him, sending a right fist flying in the direction of his cheek, which he swiftly dodged before kneeing me in the gut. I yelped in pain, but he didn’t let me recover; he interlocked his fingers and hit me hard on the back, making me fall face-first. I heard him about to stomp me on the head with his foot._

_With a grunt, I rolled out of the way and quickly stood up, wiping the side of my face with my clenched fist. He started charging at me furiously, sending punch after punch, luckily, I was able to block them all, though I couldn’t deny how much damage that bitch sustained in me. I knew that I was running out of energy, so I somehow had to find some kind of way to get away from him. Anything would do, really. I just needed to buy some time._

_By the corner of my eye, I saw the boxing ring that the gym had. I quickly dodged Adam’s attack as I sprinted towards the ring, rolling underneath the ropes and standing up, running towards the center and panting._

_“You’re just like_ HER!!! _Running away from me! You_ COWARD! _Running won’t solve_ ANYTHING!!! _” He shouted, clearly furious, but I didn’t care. I just needed to regain some of my energy, even just a tiny bit. I quickly held my fists up defensively as he stood a few feet in front of me, clearly enraged._

_“Gah! Why are you making this so hard?! You remind me so much of her!!! How much of a goddamn coward you are! All bark and no bite!” He exclaimed. I frowned._

_“Look, I dunno who the hell you’re talking about, but I’m sure that whoever this person is, she didn’t wanna be near you so that’s why she acted that way! Since you’re such a_ BITCH! _” I charged at him, throwing a punch at his stupid face. Once again he caught my fist, holding my wrist tightly and gritted his teeth in rage._

_“How dare you?!” He shouted, punching me in the gut once more, making me spit blood._

_He let my wrist go, sending me backwards with a kick in the same spot that he punched me. I gritted my teeth, feeling pain surge throughout my body as I tried to stand up, my body trembling with...fear._

_Of course, I didn’t want to admit that I was scared, but damn; the guy packs a punch. He’s stronger than he looks._

_He walked towards me, laughing darkly. “Oh blondie, you know you could’ve just given up in the first place. We both knew that it was gonna end like this, you and I.” All of a sudden, I was back on the ground, a heavy piece of metal hit me in the back. The Lieutenant guy held a piece of pipe in his hands._

_“Let’s kill her boss.”_

_To my surprise, Adam disagreed. “No,” He said. “I have a better idea.” He crouched in front of me, gripping my hair tightly and forcing me to look up at him. “Let’s make her suffer. Get me Wilt.” He chuckled darkly._

_“W-what do you plan to do?!” I said weakly. He smirked. “Look, since I’m not in the complete mood to kill you, even if I could, I’m gonna let you off with a_ slight _warning. Mercury gets a broken leg and well, you get a missing arm.”_

_My eyes widened. He couldn’t be serious right?! I just taught that stupid grey-haired bastard a lesson for messing around with Ruby! He’s fucking insane!_

_Then I realized that it’s really happening...I didn’t have any more strength left in me, so I knew that he had the upper ground._

_My breath hitched in my throat as he held in his hands a crimson red katana._

_I shut my eyes tightly when Lieutenant took my right arm and held it up high, making me lay on my side I screamed in pain when the blade hit my upper right arm, and suddenly..._

_I felt nothing._

_I felt blood oozing from the giant wound as they let my freshly-cut arm fall limp to my side. My vision started to darken when I opened my eyes, hearing their mocking laughs._

_“This was easier than expected. We should do this more often.” I heard one of them say, but I couldn’t identify who it was._

_“Well boys, our job here is done. Let’s leave before someone sees us.”_

_“What do we do with her arm boss?”_

_Silence._

_“Just throw it next to her. Maybe she’ll learn her lesson not to mess with us ever again.”_

_“Good idea Adam.”_

_“I’m always full of good ideas, Roman.”_

_Finally, they seemed to have left, just as I fell unconscious._

The two of them were silent for a few moments before Yang continued.

“I...I woke up in the hospital about two weeks later, my right arm fully-bandaged. Apparently Ruby and dad came looking for me when I didn’t come home for dinner, and found me laying limp on the boxing ring, where my arm was next to me. I was in a coma after that because of so much blood loss. They also found bruises along my body. As for the arm, well...” Yang looked at her prosthetic. “It doesn’t matter. When I was let out of the hospital a week after that, my dad said that he got my Uncle Qrow on the job of finding the suspect who was responsible for my injuries. He also said that Mr. Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon University, pulled some strings with the Atleasian Military, more specifically General Ironwood, and was able to help me by getting me a prosthetic arm made with the latest Atleasian technology. He said that it was the least he can do. I didn’t understand why but I eventually just came to accept it. I wasn’t able to return to school for another month though, I was still a bit traumatized with everything that happened. And I guess the University took pity on me because I managed to pass with flying colors for some reason? I don’t know. But a few months after graduation and unfortunately, no gym was enthusiastic about hiring an instructor or boxing coach with a _prosthetic arm_ , so I was struggling to make ends meet. Then I came across the coffee shop and, well, the rest you already know.” Yang finished.

The blonde looked towards the Faunus, panic immediately rising in her when she saw her pupils dilated, eyes widened, her breathing becoming uneven and shaky, and her grip on her hand becoming tighter. Yang suddenly becomes alarmed at this observation, holding Blake’s trembling hands in her own.

“Blake? Blake! Blake, speak to me!” Blake didn’t budge, instead, tears started to well up in her eyes, her lower lip trembling with fear.

“H-he attacked you...y-you...h-he...h-he’s the reason...he’s t-t-the r-reason why...w-why you’re...” Blake stuttered, her ears twitching violently as her eyes stared at Yang’s prosthetic for a few moments as she tried to form coherent words. “Y-your arm...h-h-he’s the reason...Adam...h-he attacked you...I-I-I don’t understand...”

Yang couldn’t bare to see the sight of the Faunus breaking down anymore, so she quickly wrapped her arms around her, whispering soft words into her ear as she rubbed circles on her back. “It’s gonna be okay, it’s in the past, he’s not here, it’s all over...” Yang murmured into Blake’s ears as the latter continued to try and form proper words to get her point across, but to Yang, Blake just needed to calm down in order to do so.

Soon enough, Yang’s tactics worked, as Blake’s shaking figure tensed up slowly before finally relaxing into the embrace and her tears finally rolling down into her cheeks, before breaking out into a full sob. Blake hugged back, clutching the back of Yang’s yellow hoodie tightly in her arms, her face by the crook of Yang’s neck as she continued to cry out. The blonde continued to calm her down, murmuring into the Faunus’ human ear while she continued to rub her back soothingly.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes or so, before Yang adjusted their hug so that she was leaning back on the couch’s armrest and Blake was laying on her chest. Blake was finally able to gather and sort out her thoughts, yet for some reason started apologizing to Yang. Her tears did not stop rolling down her cheeks while she did so, though.

“Shh,” Yang whispered as she petted Blake’s hair. “C’mon, what are you even apologizing for?”

“I-it’s just...I didn’t know he was...capable of doing something as severe as... _that_...” Blake whimpered, clutching Yang’s hoodie, making her eyes widen.

“You...do you know him...?” She asked. Blake’s cat ears fell flat on her head, biting her lip, which Yang saw as a sign of hesitation.

“I’d...rather not talk about it,” The Faunus muttered. “Please.” She added.

Yang nodded, before her eyes widened in realization. _‘Of course, how can I forget?!’_

_“Guess she wasn’t all too happy that I’ve asked her out only a few months after she and Adam’s breakup.”_

_‘Adam...’_

_“It’s not important. Besides, I promised Blake. If you wanna talk about him, make sure she trusts you fully first, then maybe she can tell you herself. But for now, my mouth is shut.”_

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Adam Taurus, the man responsible for the lost of her arm, is Blake Belladonna’s ex.

And is now the cause of Blake’s breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I kinda let my Hamilton obsession slip in during Yang and Adam's introduction pfft


	7. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides that coming over to hang out was officially the best idea she ever had.

The two women continued to lay there in silence as Yang continued to softly pet Blake, occasionally earning a purr or two from said Faunus.

After a few more moments, Blake sighed, looking up at the blonde. “I’m really sorry, Yang. You told me your story but I couldn’t tell mine...I’m sorry, I just don’t think it’s fair and...”

Yang shushed her with a smile on her face. “It’s okay Blake, I understand. If you don’t wanna say it, it’s okay. It’s unfair if I pushed you to do something that you clearly don’t want to do.”

Blake’s ears fell flat on her head once more. “I...”

“Look, I understand that it’s a sensitive topic. We don’t have to talk about it. I promise.” Yang spoke softly.

Blake couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you, Yang. No one’s ever been that nice to me.” She fiddled on the string of Yang’s hoodie. It was so cute that Yang just couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Blake asked, her cheeks reddening, same with the tip of her cat ears.

Yang grinned. “You just looked so cute, I couldn’t help it. You look like a cat playing with a string of yarn. Maybe I should bring a ball of yarn the next time we meet?”

Blake’s eyes widened before she glared at the blonde, hissing as she did so and stuffing a pillow on Yang’s face when she laughed.

“Okay okay, no yarn!” Yang said she finished laughing, removing the pillow from her face. “Perhaps a laser pointer will do?” She then used the pillow as a shield when Blake was about to hit her face with another pillow as she laughed playfully.

They continued their playful banter with Blake hitting Yang with a pillow who in turn, had a pillow as her shield. The two of them laughed while they play fought, when Blake finally lost her energy and laid back down on Yang once more, using her well-endowed chest as a pillow. Their eyes met, Yang’s gaze being full of so much love and affection, and Blake’s being filled with longing.

The two of them breathed heavily, chest heaving up and down as exhaustion finally settled in. Yang’s loving smile never did once falter, making the Faunus’ ears twitch once before falling flat on her head, smiling back at the blonde just as affectionately.

“Hey Blake,” Yang called out.

“Yes Yang?” Blake replied.

“Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?”

Ah, so it was one of those moments.

Yang tended to have these moments where she just randomly blurts out a compliment for Blake, completely out of the blue. Normally, she would shy away from these compliments, maybe even try to give one back to Yang, but this time, it somehow felt different for the both of them.

Probably because Yang said it so softly and with so much emotion to it that Blake could’ve easily thought that it was some sort of indirect confession.

And frankly, a large part of her hoped for it to be one.

She chuckled softly. “A couple times these past weeks. Why?”

“Well, I mean it.” Yang flushed. “Blake Belladonna, you are one of the most goddamned gorgeous women I’ve ever laid eyes on. To ever walk the face of the Earth. To ever _exist_. If I were to associate you with a word, it would be the word ‘beauty’. Inside and out. If I could find another synonym for beauty other than gorgeous, pretty, attractive, lovely, splendor, and magnificence; I’ll be damn sure to put a picture of you right next to it.”

“Yang...” Blake, once again, felt tears gather by the corner of her eyes.

“Look, I don’t know if this is really the right time, and I don’t know if it’s really okay to say this right now, but I just...I need to get this weight off of my shoulders.” Yang prompted Blake to sit up, doing the same and staring into her eyes, hands gripping her upper arms on either side. Once comfortable in their sitting positions, Yang started rubbing her prosthetic thumb at Blake’s skin; a habit she unconsciously does when nervous.

“Blake, I really, really, _really_...like you.” Yang finally said after a few moments of silence. “I love you, Blake Belladonna. You make me the happiest woman in this goddamned world.”

At last, the tears fell. Blake covered her mouth with her hands, hiding the idiotic grin that managed to creep up her face and nodding. Both their cheeks were tinted pink.

“Y-Yes,” Blake managed to say. “I love you too, Yang...!” She finished. Yang’s face lit up, immediately wrapping her two strong arms around Blake. She said it. She finally said it.

_‘I can’t believe it took her this long,’_ Blake thought. _‘But I’m so happy she finally said it.’_

Blake wasn’t dumb. She was a lot of things, but dumb was not on the list; neither is dense. Yang was so obvious, she was having second thoughts whether waiting for the blonde to confess first was a good idea or not. Honestly she thought that it’d probably be _way_ easier if she’s the one who said it first.

And then the opportunity presented itself right in front of her.

Yang asked if they could hang out at _her_ place. At _Blake’s_ place. It all seemed too perfect. Blake would have no problem confessing if it was at her own place, she thought. Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of her, prompting her to ask about Yang’s metallic arm. And so, Yang told the story of how she got her prosthetic.

Eventually, all her plans came crashing down the second she heard _his_ name.

It wasn’t her fault really; it’s just that Adam left a large impact on her life. She’d have nightmares about him and what he had done in the past. She’d have a mental breakdown whenever someone even had the _guts_ to even merely mention his name in a conversation. She developed a bad case of anxiety and PTSD because of him.

He’d left a scar on her, literally _and_ metaphorically.

The things he’d done...Blake would rather not mention it, it was far too horrifying to even think about. He’d forced her into doing things she never knew she’d ever do, forced her into having this strange mentality that violence is _always_ the answer.

Long story short, Adam abused her.                  

He said things to her that lowered her self-esteem greatly, that made her think that she was nothing, that made her think she was a _mistake_.

Yang never did anything like that.

In fact, the things she did were the polar opposites of what Adam did to her. She raised her self-esteem, she made her think that she was worth everything, that she was the greatest thing that anyone could’ve ever asked for.

Maybe that’s why Blake fell for Yang in the first place. Even back in the shop where they first met, when Blake was supposed to feel anger towards her, she felt nothing. She felt as if there was something different about this girl. Something she couldn’t describe. She wanted to know what it was that differentiated Yang from anyone else that she’d ever met. Why did this boisterous young woman make her feel like this? Blake didn’t know, but she _wanted_ to know.

Sure, she was attracted to her because of her good looks at first, but really, who wouldn’t be? Then she got to know Yang more. And then this fluttering feeling in her chest just kept growing and growing and growing and all of a sudden she knew that she’d fallen head over heels for this girl. Back when she first met her, Blake decided to go in for the kill, she’d noticed the first time they’d met that Yang wasn’t talking to her normally, no; she was _flirting with her instead_. While it may not be direct, she can tell that Yang held some sort of interest in her, at least. That’s why she gave the blonde her number in the first place.

But Yang, oh dear sweet Yang Xiao Long, she was anything but subtle. While they were at work, Sun and Yang often conversed (which Blake found out were mostly about her so that was kinda awkward). They probably thought that no one would care about their conversation but themselves. But Blake was having none of that. While they might’ve been chatting idly and were trying to keep the conversation to themselves, they probably forgot that Blake, of all things, was a _cat_ Faunus. Meaning that she could hear them from her seat, especially since Sun and Yang _weren’t exactly the quietest people in the world_...

Oh, and not to mention and everyone they’d ever known were basically playing cupids and _pining for the two of them._

Point is, Blake already knew Yang liked her. But she never really guessed that it would soon be labelled ‘love’. But that’s probably why Blake became so happy when Yang said that she loved her.

She loved Yang back.

“I-I can’t believe it! T-This isn’t a dream right?!” She asked as she hugged Blake tightly. Blake hugged her back, shaking her head ‘no’. “I’m so happy!”

The Faunus grinned as she cried tears of joy. “I am too Yang, I am too.”

They separated, Yang cupping her cheeks with her two hands. She pressed their foreheads as she held her wide grin, wiping away Blake’s tears with her thumbs. Blake’s hands rested on top of hers.

“I love you, so much,” Yang whispered, repeating it over and over a couple of times. Each time, Blake responded with a soft “I know,” of her own. Yang then started trailing kissing all over her face, starting with her forehead, then the tip of her nose, her cheeks, the corner of her lips, until she opened her eyes and gazed at the Faunus affectionately.

“May I?” She asked. Blake smiled even wider, nodding and murmuring a soft “yes”, shutting her eyes tight and leaning in slowly.

Yang’s smile didn’t falter as she closed her eyes and leaned in, tilting her head and capturing Blake’s lips in a long-awaited kiss.

The blonde’s hands let go of her face and trailed downwards before finally settling on the Faunus’ waist. Blake’s hands wrapped around the taller girl’s neck, pulling her closer.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two had to pull apart, both in need of air. Afterwards, Blake hungrily pulled Yang in for another kiss, making it a heated one for the both of them. Yang experimentally poked her tongue at Blake’s lower lip, asking for permission. Blake, being in the state of heat, gladly obliged and parted her lips, letting Yang’s tongue roam around her cavern before hers met her own. The two of them fought for dominance, Yang gaining the upper hand and winning, happily claiming her territory that is now Blake’s mouth.

As they finally parted, Blake couldn’t help but smile, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at Yang, who was dazed and was trying to comprehend what just happened. When she did though, her face broke into a contented grin.

“Wow,” She said breathlessly. “That was amazing.” She gave Blake a chaste kiss, pressing their foreheads together. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

Blake giggled. “I know. But you’re even better.”

Yang chuckled. “Good to know.” Once again, they met each other’s lips in a short and sweet kiss, this time full of passion, love, and the affection they had for each other.

Coming over to hang out was officially the best idea she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look im sorry this was too fluffy but i was tired when i wrote this and i rlly just want my girls to be happy so hush and let the gay bees sting you


	8. Lovestruck Bumblebees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake both fall into a state of daze; a lovestruck daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually putting Taiyang into the chapter as my excuse to write comedy, k bye

“Well, aren’t you a happy one?”

Taiyang, being the great single father that he is, took great joy in seeing his daughters happy.

He also took great joy in teasing them, unfortunately.

“Something good happen, li’l dragon?”

Yang having this lovestruck look on her face as she came home for dinner was the perfect thing to make fun of. Well, other than Weiss and Ruby possibly doing the dirty behind his back in Ruby’s room (even though he _explicitly_ said that the no sex rule applies even if Weiss is a girl).

“Yeah,” Was all that Yang said. She had this stupid grin on her face as she sighed happily. “Everything’s perfect.”

Taiyang raised an eyebrow amusingly as he stared at his eldest daughter. Other than the _very much hidden_ marks on her neck (note the sarcasm) and a very distinct smell of lavender (which, of all things, he’s _sure_ that none of his daughters have), Yang’s entire body language basically screamed ‘make-out session’.

“Well, did you have a fight with your friend? I think the _bruises_ on your neck are a sure sign.” He teased. That seemed to snap Yang out of her trance, eyes widening and footsteps immediately rushing towards the bathroom. He snickered. Nothing says ‘make-out session’ more than hickeys. That or ‘sex’.

He prayed that it wasn’t the latter.

He heard Yang curse out loud from the bathroom. “Language Yang! We do not condone the use of improper English language in this household!” He scolded before laughing. Yang made her way out of the bathroom, her face red. He laughed harder, which in turned caused him to hit his foot at the counter.

“Fuck!” He cursed.

Yang smirked. “You were saying, dad?” She held a smug look that her dad glared at. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! It’s not my fault that karma’s a bitch!” She laughed.

“Yang, I swear that you hang out with Qrow too much.” He sighed frustratingly.

Qrow Branwen, younger twin of Raven Branwen, the biological mother of Yang. Also known as a professional dickhead when the situation calls for it, according to Taiyang.

Yang shrugged. “He’s not that bad, only when he’s drunk.”

“He’s always drunk!” Her dad exclaimed.

“Hey, cut me some slack Tai.” Said a raspy voice from the doorway.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang greeted with a wave.

“Qrow...” Taiyang grunted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“UNCLE QROW!!!”

Before Qrow knew it, Ruby came flying down the stairs, immediately clinging to his body as she happily chanted his name. He finally got the chance to look at her in the eye.

“Hi.” Ruby grinned.

“Ruby! Get back up here! You still have an exam to study for tomorrow!” Weiss scolded, running down the flight of stairs and spotting Qrow. “Oh, hello, Mr. Branwen.”

“I told ya kid, call me Qrow. Mr. Branwen makes me feel old.” Qrow replied.

“Right, Mr-er, Qrow.” Weiss said, rubbing her nape.

Qrow chuckled. “And you,” he looked at Ruby. “Go study you little punk, so you can get your diploma already.”

Ruby unlatched herself from him and playfully saluted. “Aye aye captain!” And with that, she dragged Weiss back up to her bedroom, ignoring Taiyang when he told them to be down when he called them for dinner.

“...They aren’t doin’ the dirty in there, are they?” Qrow asked after a few moments of silence, once he made sure that Ruby and Weiss were out of earshot. Taiyang sighed.

“God I sure hope not.”

 

* * *

 

Blake brushed her long, wavy hair as she smiled at the mirror, recalling the events that had transpired within the day. It all went by so fast; from Yang coming over, to having lunch, to the chat with Pyrrha and Jaune, to the retelling the story of how Yang got her prosthetic, the breakdown, the confession, the kiss, and of course, the make-out. The make-out had to be favorite, by far.

She felt her cheeks redden with the way Yang had whispered nothing but sweet words to her, whether it was when she had her breakdown or telling her how much she loves her and what she loves about her. It made Blake happy and content, and it surely made Blake’s heart skip a beat. She would never admit it out loud, but she _loved_ to read romance novels, whether it be a straight pair or a gay one, if it made sense or if it captured her attention, she liked it.

She never understood the concept of ‘butterflies in your stomach’ or ‘heart making flips’ and all those terminologies, but now she knew how it felt and boy, was she ever so glad to finally get a taste of that romance that she always dreamed to have.

She’s always loved the idea of opposites being attracted to each other, it just seemed all so complimentary. Like the colors yellow and purple, it all just seemed to match greatly, like it’s made for each other, and surprise; it is. Like black and white, like Yin and Yang (...oh wait-), like light and dark, she didn’t care; if it matched, it works well. It’s also probably the main reason why she ships Arryn and Barb so hard in the L.K.A.B. series, she noted. (Pyrrha has an...interesting list of bookmarked fanfics stored in the dark and offline corners of her incognito Chrome...)

Anyway, back to her and Yang. She just...somehow knew that it would work between them. She didn’t know how, but she was determined to prove that she can make this relationship last. She loved Yang, Yang loved her, and that’s all there is to it. Honestly, with all these sappy things, she can probably write an entire book about it, let it be fanfic or an original work, she didn’t care. _‘I wonder if my editor can accept a fanfic revolving around Arryn and Barb...’_ She thought, before chuckling to herself. _‘He’d probably kill me. Neptune may be nice but he doesn’t play around when it comes to business.’_

She finished brushing her hair as her phone rang. Smiling to herself, she picked it up and answered it, immediately knowing who it is.

_“Good evening Kitten.”_

Blake smiled fondly. “Good evening to you too, Baby Bear.” She’d established that Yang, of all things, was a total cutie, kinda like a little cub; cute but still has the potential to hurt. Of course, she could use ‘cutie’ or ‘sexy’ but that’ll probably just give the blonde a big head.

It doesn’t hurt to play safe, after all.

 _“Damn that feels good,”_ Yang chuckled. _“How’re you holding up?”_

“I’m good, just about to boil some water for my nightly tea.” True to her words, Blake had moved from her bedroom to her small kitchen, filling up her kettle with water and setting it on the stove to boil. “I’ve never been better, actually.”

_“That’s good to hear, I was worried that you might get into another breakdown and I won’t be there for you.”_

Leaning into the counter, Blake waited patiently. “After everything that’s happened? You don’t have to worry about anything, Yang. I’m holding up just fine.” She said, blushing slightly as she rubbed her neck and feeling the spots Yang had kissed (and left marks on) earlier.

A sigh. _“I know, I know. You’re strong, baby. I know you’ll be fine, it’s just...I wanna be there for you, y‘know? Call me cheesy but I wanna be there to catch you when you fall.”_

That hit Blake right in the heart. No one has ever said that to her. Even if they did, it didn’t have the same effect as Yang. It made her smile, a true, genuine smile that no one but Yang had ever managed to invoke from her for a long, long time.

“Trust me Yang.” Blake spoke softly. “You already did.”

 

* * *

 

Yang couldn’t help the stupid grin that crept up her face when Blake entered the shop, an aura of elegance and grace surrounding her very well-being. She walked up the counter with a soft smile as her amber orbs met Yang’s lilac ones and gave a small wave.

“Good morning Yang,” She greeted. Yang took her raised hand and held it close to her lips. “Good morning to you too, m’lady.” She winked as she proceeded to kiss the back of Blake’s hand, making the Faunus’ ears fall flat on her head in embarrassment, her cheeks tinted pink. The blonde chuckled as she released her.

“Hey bees, not in front of the counter, sheesh!”

Their eyes widened and their heads snapped towards Sun, who held a grin as he stared at the two. “What, so Yang gets a greeting and I don’t?”

“Oh! Uh, eheh, g-good morning, Sun, um, listen-” Blake tried to explain before the monkey boy cute her off.

“Kidding, kidding. Ladies, you’re talking to a professional gay, of course I can tell that you’ve been flirting.” He chuckled. “In all seriousness though, Ozpin might come in and catch you so Yang, I suggest get back to work.” He walked towards the staff room, probably to go and get changed.

Yang furrowed her eyebrows before asking, “Wait, What do you mean ‘bees’?”

Sun stopped in his tracks. “Oh y’know, ‘cause Yang’s got blonde hair and Blake’s got black hair??? Like uh...” He paused to think. “Bumblebees! Oh man, that’s definitely your ship name from now on!” He replied before finally stepping into the staff room and closing the door tightly.

Yang held a blank look. “You know what’s weird?”

“What?”

“The fact that Ruby said the same thing yesterday when she saw my...y’know...” Yang lowered the orange fabric that was casually around her neck and showed Blake her marks, to which she smirked at seeing the Faunus’ reaction.

“Y-You’re not the only one suffering from having marks!” She hissed, making Yang laugh.

“Okay kitty. Let’s get real though, you want the usual?” Yang was already preparing to punch the digits in the cash register when Blake surprised her.

“No thanks. I’d like a Matcha Latte. Just a tall one.” Yang’s eyes widened. This day couldn’t get any weirder, can it?

“Okay...?” It sounded more like a question. “You alright there Kitten? Ordering something different and out of the blue isn’t like you at all.” Nevertheless, Yang took Blake’s payment and gave her the receipt. She moved towards the coffee machine, readying her beloved’s order.

“I’m okay Yang, I promise. It’s just...” Blake fidgeted with her sleeve. “It’s my grandmother’s birthday, and she always loved matcha latte, so we’d always drink it on special occasions, especially if it’s her birthday. She would’ve loved to drink it with me today, too. And our family’s not one for breaking traditions.” She said, a sad smile present on her face.

 _‘Ah, that explains a lot.’_ Yang thought. “I see.”

They were both silent for a few moments.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Yang spoke softly, making Blake shake her head.

“It’s alright Yang, it’s been a long time since she passed, anyway. I just...really miss her. She was one of those people who loved me endlessly, other than my own parents, after all.” She smiled sadly, recalling her memories with her grandmother.

“Hey, I know how that feels. I’ve lost someone very dear to me too.” As Yang spoke, she plucked out a straw from its container and handed it to Blake. “I lost my mother, Blake. Two of them, in fact. One of them ran and the other died. But the one who ran away isn’t very dear to me, not at all. Ruby’s mom, Summer; she’s the one I cared about. She treated me as if I was her own child, and believe me; I was, and will forever be.”

She smiled brightly, making Blake smile back. _‘Yang’s smiles are far too contagious for me to handle.’_ She thought as she giggled at her lover’s silliness.

As they finished giggling like idiots, Yang stared at Blake’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Blake’s smile didn’t falter. “And you’re amazing.”

“I know.” Yang smirked. Blake rolled her eyes playfully before giving the blonde a chaste kiss. “Go back to work, Baby Bear.”

Yang playfully saluted. “Aye aye Kitten!”

Blake chuckled as she walked towards her usual seat in the back, Yang’s eyes never leaving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay, so I thought over it and basically rewrote Yang and Blake's scene, just because it didn't really feel like something Yang would say, so yay.


	9. An Editor's Issues (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune, being the great editor that he is, does go through some issues from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...just an interlude chapter, which is basically just my excuse to write more comedy...
> 
> Also heads up I am aware that Barbara is dating Trevor Collins and Arryn is...idk if she's still with Bob Morley but either way just a warning if y'all get triggered...
> 
> Another heads up Blake is a bit ooc in this chapter, but I like to think she's just really determined when it came to ideas in her books, besides no need to take it seriously, it's just a fanfic y'all, there's a billion fanfics that sticks to Blake's real personality out there, don't bother readin this one if you're uncomfortable with that. I ain't forcin anyone with readin this thing. Personally I would suggest Red Carpet Romance by mikotyzini on FF.net or Fictional Relationships by ButtonMasherFTW here on AO3, those got their personalities on point. But for now, enjoy.

“The two of them have such great potential to be canon though! Just look at all the evidence spread throughout volume 1-5! And, well, I’m only about to read the 6th volume...but still!”

 “Blake, I love you, I think you’re really cool and really awesome and honestly I can see lots of great potential in you but _gawd_ , for the _last_ _time_ , you are _not_ , under _any_ circumstance, writing a fanfiction about Arryn and Barbara!”

Neptune rubbed the length of his nose for the umpteenth time. They’d been through this before, more than he can count on his two hands. Because for some _goddamn_ reason unknown to man, Blake wants to write a fanfiction about her two favorite characters from the L.K.A.B. series.

No. _Just_ no.

“Oh come on, there’s so much fanfic of them on the internet!”

“Exactly! Yours will get drowned out when there’s literally either a new update everyday from some more well-known author OR a new fanfic that just popped out of nowhere!”

“Then maybe a one-shot will-”

“That’s even worse!”

The silence in the coffee shop had been long since disrupted when Neptune, Blake’s editor and Sun’s boyfriend, came to visit. The two of them were having a silent conversation before Blake suggested the idea of a fanfic. _Again._

And you can see how that worked out for the two of them.

“I swear those two always finds something to banter about.” Sun grunted. “One of these days and they’re gonna get themselves kicked out.”

Yang sighed. “I know right? Lucky for them, Ozpin only just dropped by for a quick cup of coffee. If he stayed around for longer then these two are sooo boned.”

“You’re telling me.” Sun laughed dryly. “Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say those two are a couple.”

Yang looked at him incredulously. “What makes you say that?”

“Well you gotta admit, they do look kinda cute together.”

Yang stared at him before staring at Blake and Neptune then at Sun again, all with a blank look on her face. “Sun, _no_. Like, please. Yuck. They don’t look good in _any_ way.”

“Well you can’t lie that black looks good with lightning blue, no?”

“Are you seriously shipping _your_ boyfriend with _my_ girlfriend?” Yang crossed her arms.

“I’m just saying their color scheme looks nice. Don’t accuse me of such madness.”

Yang rolled her eyes and punched him in the upper arm. “Sure Sea Monkey.”

Sun smirked. “Right back at ‘ya, Bumblebee.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you so determined to make a fanfic?!”

“Why are you so determined to reject my idea?!”

“It’s my way of doing what’s best for you!”

“Well it’s my way of raising awareness for the petition to make Barbarryn canon!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Your face doesn’t make sense!”

The two continued their (playful?) banter, only settling down as they panted, grasping for air.

“Truce?” Neptune asked as he breathed heavily.

“Only if you accept my idea.” Blake replied, glaring at the male, who groaned in frustration.

“Fine. I’ll see to it that it happens.”

“Then truce.” Blake and Neptune shook hands, settling back in their seats and drinking their drinks.

“Why must it always be like this?” Neptune asked after a few moments of silence. Blake took a sip of her latte.

“I honestly have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about the barbarryn joke pls dont sue me


	10. Friends From Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go out for lunch, and Blake meets a couple of friends from the past in her least expected place to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to whoever can figure out where I got the names of the books Blake will mention in this chapter! Lemme know in the comments if you've got them figured out!

Blake sighed as she finished typing a new chapter. She sent the document to Neptune via email. She rubbed her nape, cracking her neck in the process as she let out a huff. Yang’s boss, Ozpin, who is also the headmaster of Beacon University was managing the shop so Yang had to stay focused on her job if she doesn’t wanna lose it, and that meant no chatting while the blonde’s still on her shift.

It somehow worked out for Blake though, she was able to finish more chapters now. Not that she was saying that Yang is a bother; the blonde was anything but a bother. Nor is she subtle, but she already established that in the past, didn’t she?

She closed her laptop and plugged it in, charging it. She stood from her seat, walking out the bedroom and heading towards one of the bookshelves. She hovered her hand over her favorite book series, before she frowned. _‘Right,’_ She thought. _‘I planned to buy the 6 th volume yesterday before I got home, but it started raining so I had to run back home.’ _She sighed.

 _‘Well, there doesn’t seem to be any chance of rain this time, so I think a short trip to the bookstore before lunch will be a good idea. I’ll just text Yang to meet me there.’_ She decided, going back to her bedroom and grabbing a couple of clothes from her drawer before changing into them. She put on a minimal amount of makeup before deeming herself presentable. Grabbing her purse which contained her keys, wallet, and phone, she made her way outside her apartment.

 

* * *

 

“Blake?”

Hearing her name, Blake’s cat ear twitched. She turned her head towards the direction of the speaker. The whole time she’s been in Tucson’s was of a quiet one, so she was surprised when she heard a somewhat familiar voice say her name.

“Ren! Hello there.”

Lie Ren, a good friend of Blake’s in high school. Also a part of the literature club she was in before he joined the martial arts club in his senior year.

“Oh! Blake!” Pyrrha followed from behind him. “Hello!” She greeted with a wave.

“Pyrrha, hey. Good to see you.” Blake nodded back. She looked at the two of them before speaking up. “You two know each other?”

“Pyrrha was the President of the Martial Arts Club that got a gold medal in the high school tournament. She was one of the more friendly ones, too. Our club got along with theirs, plus she and Nora were the first and foremost people who called the medics when I got injured.”

Pyrrha grinned sheepishly while Blake let out a small smile. “What a small world, huh?” Pyrrha admitted.

The Faunus nodded in agreement. “It is. Now that you’ve mentioned it, where _is_ Nora? Aren’t you two practically attached at the hip?” Blake pointed at Ren, who blushed faintly.

“She’s in the comic section with Jaune. Apparently they got along even better than expected.” He said, the redhead giggling quietly behind him.

“It’s cute, really.” She added. Her jade green eyes then saw the cover of Blake’s book. “Oh Blake, you know you can just borrow my copy of the 6th volume, I told you I don’t mind.”

Blake smiled at her. “It’s okay Pyrrha, I don’t want to trouble you. I haven’t even returned ‘Swift, Painful, and Delicious Justice’ and ‘Thoracic Park’ yet, so I don’t want to add ‘L.K.A.B. Volume 6: The Silver Eyes’ to the pile.”

Pyrrha giggled. “Oh even the title of the first two books you’ve mentioned makes me giggle. True masterpieces indeed.”

Ren furrowed his eyebrows. “You read those?”

The redhead grinned. “Always a classic. Besides, it’s a good read to take my mind off of the lingering taste of Pumpkin Pete after a long day of taping.”

The three of them shuddered. “I can see that.” Ren muttered.

They continued to chat idly, until their silent chatter was interrupted by a sudden-

“REEEENNNN!!!”

Okay, _rude_.

“Oh boy-”

Ren was then engulfed in a tight hug by none other than Nora.

Nora started to ramble to Ren about how she finally found the sequel to her favorite comic book, talking in such a quick manner that Blake can barely even keep up with.

“She never changed, huh?” She stated, which Pyrrha giggled at.

“It’s for the best.”

Nora’s rambling was then interrupted by a gasp as her eyes spotted Blake. “Oh. My. God! Blake!!! It’s you! Oh it’s been AGES!” She exclaimed as she— _literally—_ bounced towards the Faunus and gave her a tight hug.

Blake winced. “T-tight...” She whimpered, which luckily, didn’t go past Nora’s hearing. She apologized, quickly releasing her victim.

“I-It’s okay Nora,” Blake smiled. “It’s really been ages.”

The woman nodded enthusiastically before she smirked, crossing her arms and examining the Faunus. “You’re looking good! Got a date?”

Blake blushed, her ears falling flat on her head, its tips being tinted pink. “N-Not particularly...”

“Something tells me it involves tall, blonde, and bimbo?” Jaune said, walking towards them, holding a couple books in a pile. Pyrrha nudged him playfully, making him snicker.

“Yang’s not a bimbo!” She replied, glaring at him making Jaune and Nora smirk.

The Faunus’ eyes widened, cheeks reddening further. “I-I mean, shut the f-”

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. Blake excused herself, turning away from them and answering the call. “Hello, Yang?” She greeted, ears twitching in slight excitement.

_“Hey babe, just got out of my shift for lunchtime. You still in the bookstore?”_

She nodded, even though Yang couldn’t see. “Yeah, I’m in Tucson’s. You know where that is?”

Yang was silent for a few moments before replying, _“Is that the one downtown? It’s next to the furniture shop, right?”_

Blake hummed in agreement. “Should I wait for you outside?”

_“Nah, no need. Take your time Kitten. I’m on break for at least an hour and a half anyway.”_

She smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you later Baby Bear.”

A small sound was heard from Yang’s side. _“That’s the sound of me kissing you,”_ She chuckled as Blake’s face went redder. _“Anyway, bye Kitten! See ya!”_

The call ended with Blake’s face rivalling that of a tomato.

“For once, Vomit Boy’s right. Looks like it _does_ involve tall, blonde and bimbo!” Nora said all too suddenly, scaring the wits out of Blake.

“W-w-what?! I-uh... What?!” She stuttered, ears twitching violently. Ren sighed, putting a hand on Nora’s shoulder and pulling her back to his side.

“Nora, don’t do that. He warned. The bubbly girl grinned sheepishly, scratching her head.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

Pyrrha smiled knowingly. “You two make a cute couple.”

Blake smiled shyly yet chose to stay silent.

The redhead’s smile didn’t falter. “But Blake, I never took you for the type to use, ‘Baby Bear’. I always thought you’d be the type to go for ‘honey’ or none at all. I didn’t think you were into pet names.” She pointed out, making Blake’s cheeks go red in embarrassment as she stuttered an attempt at an explanation.

Seeing her friend having a hard time, Jaune grinned. “Well, let’s go and pay for these books then, we don’t want to hold Blake back from her date.” He suggested.

The 3 of them agreed, chuckling slightly, before following Jaune and his pile to the cash register, all carrying their own books to purchase. Blake shook her head, a small smile on her face as she took the 6th volume and followed them.

 

* * *

 

Yang took off her shades, silently walking towards the bookstore as soon as she finished parking her bike in front of it. From the entrance her eyes immediately darted to Blake’s figure from behind, smirking as an idea formulated in her head.

She silently entered the shop, sneaking up on her beloved’s figure as the Faunus stayed in line with her 4 other friends, talking with Pyrrha, who was in front of her. Once behind Blake, Yang placed her hands on her waist, startling the woman.

Well, she _tried_ to startle her, anyway.

“Oh, hey Yang.” Blake greeted, a mischievous smile on her face as she patted the blonde’s hands, which were still on her waist. “You came earlier than expected.”

Yang pouted, resting her head on Blake’s shoulder. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Blake rolled her eyes amusingly, patting her head. “Sometimes I think you forgot that I literally have two sets of ears.” To prove her point, one of cat ears twitched.

“Unfair.” Yang continued to pout as her hands rested on Blake’s stomach, hugging her from behind. “Did you miss me?”

“When do I not?”

Yang chuckled. “Good point.” She kissed Blake’s reddening cheek, earning herself a giggle from the Faunus.

“D’aww, look at you two being all lovey-dovey!”

“ _Nora._ ”

“But Renny, look at them!”

“Let them have their privacy.”

“But Pyrrha!”

“You’re next in line, Nora.”

“But Jaune- oh yeah!”

 

* * *

 

A chorus of ‘goodbye’s were heard as the six pairs split up, heading towards their respective directions. Pyrrha and Jaune were still going shopping, Ren and Nora were going back to their condo unit, which left Blake and Yang on Bumblebee, heading towards the nearest Maiden Meals.

Yang helped the Faunus step down from her bike, interlocking their fingers as they walked hand-in-hand towards the entrance. The blonde opened the door for her, allowing her to step in first. Blake blushed at these little gestures.

“Oh Yang, you don’t have to do that.” She said as she stepped in the establishment. Yang grinned, taking her hand in hers again.

“Hush you. I want to do this, okay? Don’t ever doubt me when I say this to you. Y’know I love you, right?” She replied, interlocking their fingers once more and bringing up Blake’s hand to her lips, kissing its knuckles.

“I know. I love you too. But please, not here. Let’s go get something to eat first, _then_ you can flirt.” Blake joked, her cat ear twitching.

Yang giggled. “Okay, okay.”

The two of them made their way to the counter, falling in line, still hand-in-hand.

 

* * *

 

“Ruby?”

“Hm?”

“What’re you doing here? You didn’t tell me you guys were having lunch here!”

“Mmph-”

“You oaf, swallow your food first.”

Yang and Blake had just finished ordering and was looking for a table, until they spotted Ruby and Weiss on a table. Yang because _sister powers_ as she liked to call it, and Blake because, well, _Faunus powers_.

Also because it’s not really that hard to spot the odd duo.

Ruby finally swallowed her food as she tried to explain. “Hi Yang! Hi Blake! Well uh, I didn’t really expect to see you guys here! And I guess I _forgot_ to text Yang that Weiss and me-”

“Weiss and I...” Blake heard Weiss mutter underneath her breath.

“-will be going on a lunch date again, so uh, here we are!” Ruby grinned sheepishly. Yang sighed, a smile on her face as she and Blake set their trays down.

“Alright Rubes, whatever you say. Well at least you got room for two more, right?”

The younger girl nodded. “Coco and her girlfriend Velvet just left earlier, you guys missed them. Coco’s also been wondering when she’ll get to see you again?”

Yang rubbed her nape as she pulled out a seat and prompted Blake to sit down, following shortly afterwards. “Gee, I dunno sis. I’ll just tell her to come by the coffee shop, probably. Then maybe we can go on triple dates!”

Blake and Weiss’ faces reddened as they heard the term ‘triple dates’. What used to be lunch “meetings” were now official dates, according to Yang and Ruby. It was no secret to the Xiao Long-Rose family that Yang’s gay and that she’s been seeing someone, and it’s definitely no secret to Ruby and Weiss that that _someone_ is Blake.

And then, Blake remembered something. “Coco? As in Coco Adel? Isn’t she that really famous fashion prodigy?” She asked, to which Yang nodded.

“We were good friends in college. Met her in a pride parade. I was initially shocked but I eventually got over it. I mean, I _was_ the one wearing a literal rainbow t-shirt. Ever since, I came to her for fashion advice whenever I wanted to have a fun time at the club or just fashion in general.” Yang chuckled as she bit into her cheeseburger, recalling the moment she bumped into Coco, hitting it off instantly but not enough to fall for her. Blake was a different story.

An _entirely_ different story.

“Weiss knows her too, apparently Coco’s dad was associated with her in regards to his family’s wardrobe choices. Yang introduced me to her a while ago.” Ruby added, Weiss nodding along as she sipped her cappuccino.

“And you say that her girlfriend is Velvet? Velvet Scarletina?” This time, Ruby nodded.

“We just met her today though. Coco says she met her when she was interviewed for the Beacon Times paper and Vacuo Today paper.”

“You know her?” Weiss asked.

Blake nodded, swallowing her spoonful of tuna salad. “I was friends with her in college, too. We had several classes together, but she and I had different majors. She majored in Journalism and I majored in Literature. She told me she’d stay in Vacuo when I decided on moving to Beacon, so I never really expected her to be here. I usually just read her works on online news and newspapers.”

“She said that she recently just moved here after Coco finally convinced Velvet to live together. I suppose a long-distance relationship is really hard for the two of them, especially with their busy schedules.” Weiss replied, the three of them nodding afterwards.

“I don’t wanna get into a long-distance relationship with Weiss!!!” Ruby exclaimed, hugging her girlfriend tightly, much to her protests. Her reddening face says otherwise.

Yang gasped dramatically, dropping her burger on the table. “Blake, quick, they’re out-flirting us! We must fight back! We can’t let these two assert their dominance over their elders!” Without letting her complain, she then held Blake by the shoulders, immediately pulling her close to her-

 _Boobs_.

Yang ignored her lover’s muffled cries and (were those _death threats_ she heard?) hugged Blake’s head tighter, shoving her face more into her well-endowed chest.

“Where are you touching me- _Ruby_ , watch your hands!”

“Blake, Blake I’ll never let you go!” The blonde spoke dramatically.

“Ruby!” Weiss hissed. “Have you no shame?!”

“Yang!” Blake managed to let out as she used all her strength to push the blonde’s bo—er, _chest_ , away from her face. Yang laughed as she continued to hug the Faunus by her neck.

_Slap!_

“OW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand I might need to add that Coco Adel/Velvet Scarletina tag now...


	11. Meeting Taiyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving, and the Xiao Long-Rose household decides to celebrate it with none other than Weiss and Blake, the girlfriends of Taiyang's daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I thought I uploaded this last night uh whoops???
> 
> (This might be a little short so oof)

_“Blake, my dad wants to meet you. He says that it’s about time he met the woman who made his sunny little dragon’s heart swoon. And besides, you’re not really doing anything on Thanksgiving, are you?”_

Blake’s heart pounded as she finished her makeup. Last night’s conversation kept popping up in her mind. Today was the day that she’d be meeting Yang’s dad. Yang’s family in fact, as they often spent their holidays with their uncle whenever possible. Being a cop doesn’t always give you a free time, of course.

Her ear twitched as she heard a knock at her door. _‘It must be Yang,_ ’ she thought, standing up from her vanity and straightening her dress. She made her way towards the front door and opened it, her eyes widening as she welcomed a very beautiful-looking blonde with an equally awestruck lilac eyes.

“W-wow,” Yang managed to say. “Blake, y-you look amazing.” She said breathlessly.

When Yang said she looked amazing, she _meant_ it. She fell short on vocabularies, but if she could find another word that described Blake’s appearance, she’d use that instead. Blake’s appearance was _breathtaking_. Her jet black hair was down, as always, but it looked even better with her dark purple and black knee-length dress, which fit her body quite nicely, keeping it modest but at the same time still showing her beautiful curves. She was wearing black heels and matching black earrings. She had a single black hair tie on right wrist, and her makeup wasn’t much, but it made her look absolutely _stunning_. Blake looked so much more beautiful than ever. She was basically a queen. _Her_ queen.

Blake continued to stare, as she couldn’t say anything. Her voice died at her throat at the sight of Yang in a simple but breathtaking white sleeveless dress that reached just above her knees. It hugged her curves at the right places and it didn’t show much cleavage as the majority of Yang’s outfits, but it didn’t fail to catch Blake’s eye. She wore matching white heels—as if she wasn’t tall enough— and a golden bracelet on her arm. Her prosthetic even looked shinier! As usual, her luscious blonde mane was down and she wore minimal makeup, but she looked like she was glowing. To others it may seem like nothing, but to Blake it was _everything_. Yang looked like a literal goddess. _Her_ goddess.

“Do I look okay?” Yang asked, worrying that she didn’t look her best despite Blake looking effortlessly gorgeous.

Blake, still unable to form incoherent words despite being an author, decided upon telling her with actions. She stepped forward, her hand reaching to cup Yang’s cheek and leaning towards her, eyes closed and head tilted, planting a kiss on the blonde’s ever-so-soft lips.

Yang’s eyes widened, a bit taken aback, before she relaxed into the kiss and holding Blake by the waist, kissing back vigorously and shutting her own eyes. The latter wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck.

After a while, the two of them had to break up for air, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Yang smiled, making the Faunus chuckle.

“More than okay Yang. You look so beautiful.” Blake whispered. “I love you.” She added, planting another kiss on Yang’s lips, this time being a chaste one.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“You two took longer than expected.” Weiss said as the Blake and Yang made their way towards her and Ruby.

Sticking to the simple yet semi-formal wear, Weiss wore a knee-length white dress that had a fade, transitioning from white to crystal blue by the end of the dress. She wore crystal blue high heels, matching those of her dress. She had her hair in its normal out-of-center ponytail, her usual silver earrings on display, and a few silver bracelet with her makeup being a more natural-looking one and her scar being covered by foundation. Dare she say, Weiss looked amazing, as usual.

Standing next to her was Ruby, who wore a crimson red and black dress that reached just above her knees with matching black flats. She wore almost no accessories, save for the black stud that she had on her right ear and a black choker on her neck. Her usual messy hair was now a bit more proper, albeit being just a bit messy, but still presentable nonetheless. She did have makeup, but barely. Still, it fit Ruby’s innocent(?) character and made her look all the more cuter much like her sister.

Oh but Yang was still a different story.

“Hello to you too, Weiss.” Blake joked, a small smile on her lips. Yang chuckled. “The student is becoming the master.”

Ruby giggled. “Yang,” She called in a sing-song voice. “Your lip is swollen!”

Yang blinked while Blake blushed in embarrassment. “Oh yeah, we kinda made out a bit.”

“Yang!”

“Kidding!” She grinned, raising both her hands. “But we did kiss...a lot.” Yang winked at Blake, furthering her embarrassment.

“R-Right...” She said, crossing her arms.

Ruby laughed. “C’mon you guys, dad already texted me. He said that he’s really excited to meet you Blake!”

Blake’s ears perked up. “O-Oh, he is?” She rubbed her arm nervously. “U-um, okay...”

“Hey,” Yang held her hand, just like she did when she first met Ruby and Weiss. “You’ll be fine. He’ll love you, I promise.”

Blake couldn’t help but smile, gripping Yang’s soft hand tightly. “Okay.”

Yang grinned. “But of course, not as much as I love you.”

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully as she turned away from them. “I’ll be in the car.”

“Weiss, wait for me!!!”

 

* * *

 

Yang parked their (technically, their dad’s) car in front of a fairly large two-story lodge cabin-like house, unlocking the doors and letting everyone out of the car. She rushed towards Blake on her side of the backseat, holding her hand out for her, sighing as she held her shaking hand. “I told you, it’s going to be alright.” She assured, making the girl nod. She smiled and kissed her cheek. “C’mon.”

She tugged the Faunus, making their way towards the house, where Ruby and Weiss were already in.

A tall man with shaggy light-blonde hair and a stubble made his way towards them, emerging from the kitchen. He wore a white apron over a pale yellow button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled-up and dark brown slacks. “Hey girls!” He greeted, his grin mirroring that of Yang and Ruby’s.

“Hi dad!” Ruby greeted back. Yang stayed silent, a smile on her face as she held Blake’s hand tightly. Taiyang’s royal blue eyes scanned the room, before settling it on Blake.

“Well, look who finally joined us!” He chuckled, walking towards the Faunus. Blake tensed, before taking a deep breath and releasing it, taking Taiyang’s hand as he held it out. “I’m Yang and Ruby’s dad, Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Taiyang.”

“I-I’m Blake, Blake Belladonna, sir.” She introduced. Taiyang smiled knowingly as he released her hands and place his on his hips.

“No need to be nervous Blake, I’ve heard lots of great things about you! Yang isn’t really the most subtle person I know...” He sneaked a glance at the blonde, smirking as he did so and making the latter fume. “And besides, I don’t bite. Well, maybe Zwei does, but that’s just his way of showing affection.”

Blake’s polite smile instantly faded as he finished speaking. “W-who’s Zwei?”

A bark resounded from the kitchen, making Blake flinch and visibly tense up, her ears perking up in fear as it twitched violently when a series of barks followed after the first one.

“Oops, I forgot about Zwei.” Yang muttered.

A small black and white corgi made its way into the kitchen, playfully bouncing up the couch and standing up on Ruby’s lap, licking her face. Weiss clearly adored the puppy, if her face didn’t give it all away, as she started to play with it, bring it to her lap and...baby-talk with it?

“Aww who’s a cute wittle puppy? Oh yes it’s you, oh yes it’s you! You wittle cutey!” She exclaimed happily as she rubbed the dog’s stomach, Zwei barking happily and foot kicking, clearly enjoying Weiss’ affection.

Yang chuckled nervously at the sight, before trailing her eyes towards Blake. The Faunus had an unreadable expression, but to Yang, it looked more like a mix between fright, shock, confusion, and pretty much a complete ‘wtf?’ expression, complete with the eye twitch and everything.

Unfortunately enough, Zwei caught sight of Blake and stood up from his position on Weiss’ lap—poor girl, she just wanted to play with the doggo—and jumped off from the couch, head tilted as he stared at Blake. She gulped audibly.

“H-here Zwei!” Yang called out as the puppy started to walk towards Blake, the latter taking a step backwards as he did so. Luckily, the dog noticed Yang’s presence, happily running towards her instead. He jumped to her arms and she carried her up to her face, hugging him as the dog licked her face. The blonde laughed as he showed affection.

“Oh man, I am so sorry about not telling you about Zwei, Blake!” Yang smiled apologetically, still holding the dog while Blake glared at her from the corner of the room. “But he’s not the bad! He’s just _really_ playful! Just let him sniff you so he can get used to your scent.”

“Uhuh, sure.” Blake replied, eyeing the pup, to which he barked at, his tongue sticking out as he stared at Blake with his head tilted. The Faunus visibly flinched.

Taiyang rolled his eyes with a smile. “Oh Yang, way to impress your date!” He laughed, before walking over and picking up the dog in his arms. “Sorry bud, looks like you’ll have to play in papa’s room for now!”

As if the dog understood what his owner said, his ears fell flat against his head, whimpering. Blake then felt guilty, but really, it wasn’t her fault. After all, she _is_ a cat faunus, of all things. It just came naturally.

...Is what one would assume of her, and frankly, they’re right. But it isn’t the entire case for Blake. Growing up in a family that consists mainly of cat faunus (with her mother being a cat and her father being a panther), they had to be weary with their surroundings, even if life in Menagerie offered a simple and quaint lifestyle.

But that was a story for another day.

“Alright, well Qrow will be here in a few, so Ruby, Yang? I trust you girls can set up the table while I bring this little troublemaker upstairs?” Taiyang asked, his gaze towards his two daughters.

“No prob Dad, leave it to us!” Yang grinned while Ruby nodded. “I’ll help you,” Weiss and Blake offered at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing heartily.

Taiyang chuckled. “It’s okay girls, you’re our guests! Save yourselves the trouble and let them do the work.”

 “We don’t take no for an answer.” Weiss spoke, heading towards the kitchen and pulling Ruby with her, leaving Yang.

Blake smiled. “We’re happy to help, Mr. Xiao Long.”

“That’s Taiyang to you, Blake.” He shook his head. “Well, okay, if it’s not much trouble to you girls.”

Yang beamed, before taking Blake’s hand with her left hand and winking at her dad. “You underestimate us, old man.”

 

* * *

 

Safe to say, lunch was a blast. Probably one of the best ones Blake had ever been to. The Xiao Long-Rose household was nothing but lively, bright and cheery. Even with Yang and Ruby’s Uncle Qrow—who, to their family’s surprise, was _sober_ —having lunch with them with his usual chill demeanour, he didn’t disappoint with telling his own stories and adventures he and Taiyang had when he still worked for the Vale Police Department before becoming a professor at Signal.

Not to mention the food was an absolute delicacy, courtesy of the Xiao Longs, because according to them; “Ruby can’t cook to save her life”, which earned them a whine coming from the younger girl.

Of course, all good things had to come to an end, as they finished lunch, Blake’s phone rang, prompting her to excuse herself in order to answer it. She now stood by the doorway that led to the kitchen, connecting the living room and dining area together.

“Hey mom,” Blake greeted. “I’m really sorry I couldn’t be home for Thanksgiving.”

_“Aw sweetheart, it’s okay, we understand. Menagerie is a very long way from Vale, after all. And from the way you spoke of this Yang last night, she’s a much important person in your life now.”_

She blushed.

“W-well, um-”

A chuckle. “ _Dear, you know we love and care about you, and even though we haven’t exactly met her yet, I can say she’s a good kid from the way you spoke of her, unlike...”_ A pause. “ _You know who.”_

She did know who. Blake clenched her fist, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

“Yes. I was...young and naive at the time, and I didn’t really know what I was doing. I...fell for him, fell for his trap. Manipulated, deceived, _abused_... whatever you want to call it.” She frowned at the sudden memory that entered her mind, before shaking her head. “But it’s okay, I know what he really is now. I’ve...been through it all. He’s shown me his darkest side, and frankly, I’m just relieved that it’s all over. At least I now know what people like him are capable of doing.”

She smiled, before continuing. “I’m safe now.” She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder. She lifted her hand and started patting the blonde’s hair. “And I have people who care and love me for who I am, who _see_ me for what I am, and not what I am. They protect me. You and dad are one of those people too, y’know?” She turned her head towards Yang, kissing her cheek and making the latter giggle.

 _“You’re right hun. You’re a big girl now, I shouldn’t be worrying. You’re an adult now, a real woman; you can take care of yourself.”_ A sniffle. _“I’m so happy for you. You’ve grown to be a great person, Blake. And no matter what you’ve gone through, you still managed to stand up on your two feet and move forwards, that just shows how much stronger you are now.”_

Blake smiled, her hand atop Yang’s prosthetic that was still wrapped around her waist. “I love you mom. Tell dad I said hi?”

She laughed. _“He’s busy with being the Chieftain, but of course. He says hi too actually. He really wants to know how you’ve been doing, and I’m glad to know you’re doing okay.”_ Her voice dropped to a whisper. _“But between you and me, he kinda might’ve raged when he overheard that you’ve been seeing someone again without his knowledge. You’re gonna come home soon and introduce us to this girl, aren’t you little kit?”_

She turned her head towards Yang, whom she was aware was able to hear their conversation. The blonde nodded with a soft smile. Blake kissed her cheek again before turning back to her phone. “Promise.”


	12. Sunshine and Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a hard time with her story, and this time, we get a good look at the nature of Ruby and Weiss' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I actually had some writer's block for a while, but the short three-day (I said five-day in the last chapter oops) vacation we took was enough to clear my head and I am back with some ideas to how I want this story to go!
> 
> Also another reason for the slow writing process is because I've been writing another story on the side...one that'll actually have some kind of plot, not like this one where I aimlessly just fly by chapter to chapter, where there will be tooth-rotting fluff at almost every corner. This other story I'm writing is actually inspired by Purrfect Partners, a Love Live! fanfic written by the awesome @Lord_Byron_Mudkippington on FF.net! You can also find this amazing writer here on AO3, and they've written some awesome RWBY stories of their own so I really suggest checking them out!
> 
> Check out Purrfect Partners here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11510393/1/Purrfect-Partners  
> Lord_Byron_Mudkippington here on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
> 
> With that finally out of the way, let's get into this chapter!

Yang watched from the counter as her girlfriend furrowed her eyebrows, noting how she typed a few words before pressing and holding the backspace button on her laptop again. She shook her head, sighing as she slid the laptop to her side and placed her head on the table, groaning audibly.

“You should probably go check on her,” Sun suggested from behind her. Yang nodded absentmindedly, making her way towards the Faunus.

Yang tapped Blake’s shoulder, earning her a sigh as the girl lifted her head up, irritated amber eyes locking with lilac. “What?” She said with a low tone, making Yang chuckle nervously.

“Aren’t you in a bad mood?”

Blake sighed once more, sitting up straight and staring at her coffee cup. “Writer’s block.” She said simply.

Yang’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she slid into the seat across Blake. “So you’re in a slump, and why is that?”

Another sigh. “I’ve gotten to a part in my book where the main character is finally about to be saved from the clutches of the villain by her true love, but...I dunno, it just seems so...” She paused, trying to find the right word. “Cheesy. Overrated, for a lack of a better term.”

The blonde nodded, taking all the information she could get. “Maybe a bit of a twist will help? I mean it looks like one of the usual things you can read at a bookstore, so to give it your own special flare, why not give it your own little twist? To surprise the viewers, I mean. They wouldn’t see it coming.” She propped her elbow on the table, resting her head on her palm as she watch Blake put a hand on her chin, thinking it over and nodding.

“Well it is the main purpose of a twist, after all,” The blonde grinned sheepishly. “I’ve thought of that too, but what kind of twist?”

Yang closed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought. “Well you could always go for the classic main character-falls-for-villain trope,”

Blake stared at her with a blank look.

“...But that seems a bit stereotypical.”

Blake nodded. “Not to mention overused.” She took a sip from her cup. “It’s like something from Beauty and The Beast, where the girl falls for her captive.”

The blonde hummed in agreement. She leaned back in her seat, stretching her arms over her head. “Maybe make it so the main character dies? Or her true love dies? I dunno, make someone die at least.” She suggested with a grin, making Blake roll her eyes with a shake of her head and a playful smile.

“Yang, this is serious, I need to be done with this by 4 PM, Neptune’s gonna kill me if I postpone it another day.”

Yang groaned; she never worked well under pressure. “Well, okay, I’ll help you, but just so you know that I don’t do too well with time limits Kitten.” She leaned in, propping herself on the table with her elbows.

“I know,” Blake smiled affectionately, putting a hand on top of Yang’s. “I appreciate the help, Sunshine.”

She smirked. “New nicknames? I like that.” Blake smirked back.

“I like to have varieties.” She looked around, dropping her voice to a whisper. “And besides, I don’t think Pyrrha’s ever going to live me down for ‘Baby Bear’.”

Yang pouted. “But I liked that one-”

A glare.

“Yep, Sunshine’s my new favorite nickname from now on!”

 

* * *

 

If Ruby Rose was anything, it would be stubborn. And childish. And witty. And honestly, _lovable_.

But stubborn is the one thing that comes to mind when Taiyang hears his own daughter’s name.

And to prove his point, this was it.

“Dad, I promise I’ll be responsible, I’ll be fine on my own! And besides, I’m technically not really on my own? It’s just that Weiss’ old roomie—which I totally didn’t forget the name of—moved out and left an open spot in Weiss’ dorm!” Ruby pleaded, an awkward-looking Weiss behind her.

‘ _Oh, this young lady better be glad her older sister’s already at work.’_

Taiyang grunted. “Rubes, you know how I feel about letting you off on your own like that!”

“But dad!” Ruby whined. “I’m not on my own! Like I said, I’m rooming with Weiss!” She gestured to the ex-heiress, who gave a small wave along with a stiff smile.

The man rubbed his nape, his other hand finding its place on his hips. “I dunno Rubbles, it just seems so soon, doesn’t it? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I trust my daughter but...how long have you two been dating, actually?” He gestured at the two.

The young brunette’s cheeks flared. “F-four months...” She crossed her arms. “So?”

“Four months! See? It hasn’t been very long. Are you sure you’re ready to take this next step?”

“Dad! I won’t be moving in until _after_ the new semester starts! We still have like, an entire month and two weeks after New Year’s!” Ruby pouted. “And for the record; I am totally ready!”

Taiyang chewed the inside of his mouth in thought. “Ruby, you know I worry about you.”

“We’re not planning to do the dirty until after graduation, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Weiss Schnee, who’d been calmly drinking from her bottle of water, choked. She withdrew the drink from her lips and proceeded to cough violently. “RUBY!” She exclaimed, face as red as her girlfriend’s name.

Both the first _and_ the last name.

“Ruby! That is not a very appropriate think to say!” Taiyang scolded.

“Sorry! I’m just reassuring you though!”

The older blonde sighed. “Ruby, I know you’re a smart kid, I want you to think over this decision. Are you _sure_ you can handle living by yourself?” He asked, but quickly added as the brunette opened her mouth, most likely to protest, “Okay, lemme correct that;  _living with Weiss_?”

“Yes.” Ruby firmly stated in all seriousness. “Plus it’s really kind of a bother to be travelling all the way from Vale to Patch.” She added, grinning.

Taiyang smiled at the girl. She really has grown up. “I’m proud of you, Ruby. Maybe you’re not such a little kid anymore.”

“Dad!”

He laughed at her pouting face. “Scratch that, still a kid.”

“Yeah yeah.” She crossed her arms. “Old man.” She grinned, giggling.

Taiyang just gets reminded that her little girl isn’t so little anymore. He gets reminded that she is now in her second year of college, going to Beacon University and taking Mechanical Engineering, just like she always wanted. He gets reminded that his daughter is now dating one of the most—if not _the most_ —polite and well-mannered girls he’d ever met, who was once the heiress of her father’s company before he got exposed and got arrested, and dreams to rebuild the company from scratch...once she graduates from her course of Business Management in two years time (she got held back two years because of a rather unfortunate series of accident/s). He gets reminded that his second and youngest daughter, who lost her biological mother at the age of four years old, who went and be one of the only helping hands to ever help her big sister go through her state of depression when she lost her right arm, who used to be the jolly and fun-loving kid that Taiyang would have to chase around the house just to get her to take a bath, has now grown and matured over the years.

His little daughter really isn’t so little anymore.

He suddenly pulled her in for a hug, surprising the brunette. “Dad, you’re killing me!!!” She squeaked, her voice being muffled by his chest as he hugged her tightly.

“My baby girl is growin’ up!”

“Dad!!!”

 

* * *

 

“Your father never fails to amuse me.”

Weiss stated, taking a sip of her pumpkin spice latte. ”Who knew we’d almost be late for our date because of _that_ conversation?” She mused. Ruby chuckled.

“Well, you know him. Dad is...dad. And dad’s always been like that, y’know. He’s just protective, you know how he and Yang usually see me as some kind of helpless kid.” She replied.

“Oh Ruby,” Weiss looked at her. “You’re not helpless, nor are you a kid. Well, okay, I take that back. You’re a complete child, but that doesn’t mean you’re helpless. I mean, you _are_ studying Mechanical Engineering _and_ volunteering to run at almost every marathon you get invited to for charity. You’re also working part-time at that café that you used to visit back in your high school days, so you’re pretty smart and helpful if I do say so myself.”

Ruby couldn’t help the blush that crept up her face and smile at Weiss’ words. The girl smiled softly at her as she and the brunette walked side-by-side. “Thanks Snowflake.”

A scoff.

“I told you not to call me that in public.”

A toothy grin.

“You like it!” Ruby sang, linking her arms with Weiss’ and making her face go red. She giggled as the ex-heiress glared at her.

“You know what never fails to amuse me though?”

“What, you dolt?”

“It’s the fact that you’re two years older and I’m _still_ taller than you.”

She pushed the brunette away from her.

Well, _tried_ to push her away from her.

“You insensitive little dunce!”

 

* * *

 

She smiled as the girl on the other side of the phone finally answered.

_“Ruby? What is it? It’s late...shouldn’t you be sleeping? Wait, what time is it?”_

Said girl smiled sheepishly.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She answered simply, despite knowing the dangers of interrupting a Schnee from her beauty sleep.

_“...What.”_

“I missed you!” She replied quickly, careful about shouting, knowing how light a sleeper her father is.

Yang, despite the many traits and similarities she had with their father, isn’t.

“ _...You had the audacity to disrupt my rest because you...couldn’t...sleep?”_ Ruby took note of the rising anger that was held within Weiss’ voice, however Ruby saw through it; she saw through Weiss’ mad façade.

But being the child (at heart) she was, she played along.

For the _heck_ of it.

“It’s not that late, Snowflake,” She mused. “It’s like, I dunno, 1 in the morning?”

A groan resounded from the other side of the line.

“ _You have_ got _to be kidding me._ ”

“What about you?”

Silence.

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

Ruby rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “Well normally it’d take you _at least_ five rings to answer, but this time, you almost answered immediately.” Ruby could’ve sworn she heard an audible gulp. “I don’t think I disrupted anything, Weissy. You couldn’t sleep too, could you?”

Another period of silence.

Weiss sighed.

“ _I suppose there’s...no point in lying.”_ Ruby smiled at her victory. “ _I’ve been up for a while. It’s rather fortunate that we’re already on our break, otherwise I wouldn’t be awake at this hour._ ”

The brunette chuckled lightly. “Same here. It’s been a while since I’ve stayed up this late.”

Another sigh. “ _Must I ask_ why _you’re even up in the first place?_ ”

“Well, like I said. I missed you!” She grinned, laying on her back, her short hair sprawled in the pillows.

“ _We just saw each other earlier, Ruby.”_

“But it’s different when it’s nighttime!”

“ _We literally just went on a date and had dinner a few hours ago.”_

“Time flies when you’re having fun, Snowflake.”

“ _We almost got caught making out in your room!”_

“No regrets.”

A groan. “ _You’re impossible._ ”

“I’m impossible.” Ruby repeated, sitting up.

“ _And a dolt._ ”

“And a dolt.”

“ _And utterly hopeless.”_

“And you love me.”

“ _And I love you- HEY!_ ”

Ruby had herself bursting out laughing in a matter of seconds before quickly covering her mouth and muffling her laughter, suddenly remembering about her father.

“ _You little..._ ”

Ruby managed to squeak out some apologies in-between her laughs, yet didn’t stop for a few more moments.

“I’m sorry Weiss, you know how much I love you though!” She giggled once more. Weiss sighed, but Ruby could almost sense her smile.

“ _Why must you be like this?_ ”

“Like what?” Ruby asked, half out of amusement and half out of curiosity.

“ _This._ ” A pause. “ _This...dolt that I somehow managed to fall for.”_

“I think you mean the _lovable_ dolt that you somehow fell for!” Ruby corrected.

Weiss grunted, and Ruby could almost see her blush. “ _Sure._ ” Weiss let out a small chuckle. “ _How did I somehow fell for you again?_ ”

Ruby placed a hand on her chin in thought. “Well let’s see, we met when I bumped into you at the library, you and your huge pile of books fell down and so did I, then I helped you up even though you told me-”

“Explicitly _told you so._ ” Weiss corrected.

“-that you did not want any contact with me whatsoever, then I tried to apologize while helping you gather your books and tried to repay you by helping you carry all those things to the table where you sat, then you told me to leave you alone and don’t bother you for probably the rest of our college years. Can you take it from there?” The brunette asked, a smile present on her face.

“ _Ah, of course. The next day we managed to bump into each other again on campus grounds in the afternoon, quite literally may I add. You seemed to be running from...someone, in which you used the opportunity to make me your human shield. I’ll have you known I still don’t appreciate what you did back then._ ”

Ruby giggled. “Hey, you gotta admit that it brought us together! Then we found out we had the same class, yeah? Then I walked you to that class and from then on we started hanging out and immediately became BFFs!”

A playful groan. “ _I still have no idea how that came to be._ ”

“You love me,” Ruby sang, a smile present on her face. It was times like these that never fails to amuse the brunette; just her and Weiss, the two of them talking without a care in the world. In which she knows that they’re both under the same sky, just miles apart from each other. One is in her room of her childhood home, while the other is in her own room in her dorm...

Alone.

“ _Ruby?_ ”

That snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Weiss.” She called out once. “I’m very sure now. I really want to room with you, once the new semester starts.”

Another period of silence.

“ _I’ll be expecting you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhiteRose shippers rejoice pft I think I've spent too much time reading WR theories and scene analysis on Tumblr uh whoops


	13. Taiyang's Dating Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who's a better person to take dating advice from except your dad, right?

It was the weekend, meaning Yang didn’t have any shifts.

That however, didn’t stop her from getting up early and working out.

Ever since the arm incident that led to where she is now, it’s been clearly established that Yang will not be stepping foot in that very place again. It only brought nothing but pain and bad, _bad_ memories being recalled, such as the day of the incident.

That being said, her family (mostly Taiyang and Qrow but Ruby helped out too...probably) set up her own personal training area for her in the backyard of their home, complete with a treadmill, a set of weights, a punching bag, and all the things Yang preferred to use when she worked out.

After all, “These guns ain’t just for show; I _earned_ them, I have every right to flex them however and whenever I want,” said Yang after a sweaty morning on lifting weights.

Ruby had to roll her eyes on that.

This time however, Yang had a...different plan in mind.

And before you ask; yes.

Yes it did involve a certain cat faunus.

As if having lunch with the girl— _girlfriend_ , Yang corrected—every single day wasn’t enough, Yang invited her on a date. An actual, real-life date.

 _“I thought the lunches we go to were already considered as ‘dates’?”_ The faunus asked the night before.

“Well...it didn’t feel right. I wanna take you out to see a movie, eat dinner, see the stars, you know, all that sappy stuff that you like to read in your romance novels!”

That got Blake coughing violently. “ _I have no idea what you’re talking about._ ” She tried to play off, but Yang knew better than that.

“Blake, having a book entitled ‘Ninjas of Love’ casually lying on your coffee table may not have been the smartest move.”

Which brings Yang to where she is now, digging through her closet in hopes of finding something appropriate of wearing, wanting to impress her date.

Unfortunately, Ruby isn’t much help.

“Should I go with a dress? Ha, as if I have something that’s meant for a casual date... should I go casual then? Wait, what if Blake decides to go formal? Should I wear shorts or a skirt? What color goes well with my eyes, this purple top or this black T-shirt?”

The brunette groaned. “Yang, you panicking isn’t helping! The way you talk about Blake shows that even if you show up late on a Valentine’s Date in a loose T-shirt and pyjama pants carrying a bouquet of lilies, she’ll smother you with kisses! Just go with something...I dunno, comfortable!”

Yang sighed. “You don’t understand Ruby, I want Blake to have a good time. I...I want this to be special, y’know?”

“What could go wrong? You’ve gone to a lunch date with her in a yellow crop top and ripped jeans and she _still_ had fun right?”

“This isn’t like any of our past lunch dates Ruby! This is an actual date with Blake! Blake ‘Aspiring writer, professional hottie, drop-dead gorgeous, probably a model in her previous life’ Belladonna!” She threw her hands up in the air, still holding the shirt in her hand. Ruby snickered.

“And you’re Yang! Blake’s having a date with you, Yang! Yang ‘Aspiring trainer, professional flirt, got the curves of a supermodel, probably married to Blake Belladonna in her past life’ Xiao Long! You got this!” The brunette cheered, grinning toothily at her silly attempt in cheering Yang up.

It worked.

Yang crackled a smile, before bursting into laughter, Ruby joining in soon after.

Taiyang came up soon after, smiling as he popped his head into Yang’s room. “What’s with all the ruckus, girls?” He looked at the pile of clothes atop Yang’s bed. “Whoa kiddo, you better start cleanin’ up this mess.”

Yang groaned.

“Dad I-”

“She’s going on an actual date with Blake and she’s got no idea what to wear.” Ruby answered for her. “Oh and she wants to impress her. Like, _really_ impress her. I told her she could probably show up in Blake’s apartment in rags and she’d still love her but eh,” She shrugged. “She’s stubborn as a bull.”

“Ruby!”

“Ah, so you want to impress Blake, isn’t that so, Sunny Dragon?” He chuckled, leaning by the doorway with his arms crossed.

“I-I-uh yeah.” The younger blonde replied, running a hand through her hair. “How’d your first date with mom go, dad?”

Taiyang smiled. “Well you know...showered her with compliments and showed up in her doorstep with her favorite types of flowers. Took her to this fancy restaurant I somehow managed to afford and we took a midnight stroll in the park where we kissed by that cliff under the stars and the glow of the moonlight. All that sappy stuff.”

Ruby’s eyes gleamed. “Wow...that’s why you wanted mom to be buried there...”

He ruffled her hair. “We held many special memories there, Rubbles. Helped that Summer was pretty easy to please, too. But Yang,” Tai turned to his eldest daughter. “All I’m saying is this; be yourself. You don’t need to do all that sappy and romantic stuff just to please a girl. It helps woo her, sure, but being true to yourself is still the key. That and confidence. And from what I saw, Blake likes you for you.”

“Dad...” She stared at him.

“No need to fret, okay? Just wear what feels right and what feels comfortable. Be yourself.”

Yang smiled as she dropped the shirt she’s been holding and walked towards her father, hugging him tightly. “Thanks old man.” She whispered. Ruby giggled.

“Family group hug!”

“Oh no Ruby-” Tai was then engulfed in a tight bear hug by his two daughters. He smiled at them. “Dust, sometimes I forget how old you two already are. It feels like only yesterday when I still needed to lift Ruby up to be able to reach the cookie jar, or when I still needed to chase Yang around the house to get her to take a bath.”

“That’s just ‘cause you’re old, dad!” Yang teased, laughing along with her sister and father.

“Yeah yeah. Your old man’s still got some moves though! I can still keep up with you kids!”

That only made Ruby and Yang’s laughs harder.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of hugging, Yang finally let him go, walking back towards her pile. She examined it thoroughly, and after a while, picked up a plain yellow T-shirt paired with a black hooded jacket with two yellow streaks around the upper arm of each sleeve. She also picked out pale blue shorts with white trimmings before going to the bathroom to change.

After changing, she walked out of the bathroom, smiling to herself how comfortable the outfit felt on her skin. She looked towards her dad, who gave her a thumbs up, then to her sister, who gave her a grin and a double thumbs up.

“You look good Yang! Like I said; Blake’s gonna love you no matter what! And if this day goes as planned, she’ll love you even more!” The brunette said, cheering on her beloved older sister. Yang chuckled, walking towards her and ruffling her hair.

“Don’t give me false hopes, lil’ sis.”

“Trust me Yang, she loves you just the way you are.” Taiyang said, a small smile on his face, which the younger blonde mirrored.

“I hope.”

* * *

 

“Oh, hey Blake! There you...are...”

The words died at Yang’s throat when she caught sight of her girlfriend. More specifically; her outfit.

The Faunus’ outfit was a direct contrast to Yang’s; a plain black T-shirt under the same hooded jacket Yang wore; only the colors were inverted. She also wore pale blue ripped skinny jeans and black converse, mirroring Yang’s.

“Uhm...wow, uh, was uh-was this...planned? Uhm, I didn’t think...”

If someone told Yang back in college that she would meet the bastard-who-cut-off-her-arm’s ex and start dating her, Yang wouldn’t have believed them. She’d think they’re crazy and would’ve laughed. If someone told her that this same ex is the very person who’ll make her forget every pickup line she’s ever thought of and break her down into a stuttering and blushing mess, she would’ve scoffed at them and tell him to flip off.

As it turns out, this was the exact same thing that’s happening right now.

Blake smirked playfully at her. “Cat got your tongue, Ms. Xiao Long?”

If Yang was already a stuttering mess before, she was now a stuttering mess with her jaw dropped to the floor.

After a few more moments of Blake smirking down at her while she tried to form coherent words and string together a sentence or two, Yang finally took a deep breath.

“Okay, one; you’re hot, can I kiss you? Two; this was not scripted at all, right? And three; when can I take you home?” She asked, face flushed at the sight of a very sexy Blake Belladonna who still held that award-winning smirk. The faunus laughed, far too amused at her girl’s antics.

 _‘Too cute,’_ Blake thought as she walked towards Yang, who continued to lean by her bike, purposely swaying her hips in the process. “One; thanks but you’re lookin’ better, and sure,” she gave her a peck on the lips. “Two; not at all, as far as I’m concerned. Three; not yet, Sunshine. You’re gonna have to win me over first.” She spoke in a sultry voice, fixing the blonde’s jacket. Looking up to meet her eyes, she giggled at the sight of a pouting Yang.

“Haven’t I done that already?” She asked, placing her hands on the faunus’ waist. Blake decided to further tease the girl. She hummed in thought, hands lingering on the blonde’s chest a bit longer than intended.

“Maybe, maybe not. Who knows.” She smiled innocently, fluttering her lashes at the taller girl, who chuckled. “But for now; just kiss me.” She added, already leaning forwards, lips an inch apart from Yang’s as she closed her eyes.

“Yes ma’am.” The blonde whispered, leaning forward and tilting her head, her lips finally meeting Blake’s in a passionate kiss, her eyes shut tight. She felt the faunus’ hands wrap around her neck, pulling her closer and pressing their bodies together. Blake, having not worn any heels, became smaller than she usually is whenever she wore her boots with stilts, making her stand on her tip toes in order to reach Yang who was practically towering over her.

Unfortunately for them, they had to pull away as their lungs screamed at the lack of oxygen. But their lips crashed together once more just as quickly as they separated, tongues fighting for dominance before they settled into a dance, exploring each other’s cavern in an almost rhythmic pattern. Blake ran her hands through the blonde's golden locks while Yang did the same to her own raven ones.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two of them separated, a trail of saliva hanging from their lips connected to each other’s. They both panted heavily, their breathings erratic and pulses racing while they stared at each other’s eyes for more than a few moments before their lips reconnected in a short and sweet gentle kiss.

“Okay, okay that’s enough. We still have a dinner and a movie to catch Yang, we can’t miss it.” Blake said as she pulled away, earning herself a whine coming from the blonde as she fixed her crooked jacket one last time, kissing her on the cheek afterwards.

“Fine,” Yang pouted, which soon dissolved as she handed Blake her own customized helmet and wore her Aviator shades, getting on Bumblebee and turning her keys into her bike’s ignition, bringing it to life.

Blake smiled as she put on the black helmet, her cat ears easily slipping into the holes the helmet provided for her. She put a leg over Yang’s bike, settling into the seat and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist to secure herself.

“Good to go babe?” Yang asked, to which she nodded at before burying her face into the wild mane that is Yang’s air, breathing in its scent.

And just like that, Yang and Blake are on their way to the cinema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's got writer's block and still insists on writing something for Bumbleby week that starts in May 12


	14. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang go on a standard and typical date; a movie followed by a dinner. What could possibly wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huzzah! I am alive! Sorry about the inactivity, I've had several troubles involving the computer I work on and couldn't get it fixed for idk, two months-ish? Also I almost lost the file where I work on this fic (FBLC for short lmao) but luckily I had a backup in one my USBs, so yay :D hope you enjoy!

Yang let out a low whistle. “Wow, that movie was intense.” She commented as she threw out their empty cups of sodas into the trash can along with their empty bucket of popcorn. Blake nodded, looking towards her.

“What were you expecting?”

“Well,” The blonde smiled sheepishly. “I might’ve been expecting something bad. Y’know, ‘cause books turned into movies aren’t usually the best...?” Blake rolled her eyes before chuckling.

“You need to have more faith.” She paused, before adding, “Although I’m gonna have to agree with you on that one. I did read a lot of bad reviews coming from fans of the Percy Jackson series.”

Yang laughed. “Right? But damn, I wasn’t expecting a movie adaptation of Ninjas of Love to be that good. Not to mention steamy.” She wiggled her eyebrows, smirking at Blake and laughing when she slapped her shoulder. “You’re pretty filthy Miss Belladonna.”

Blake looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. “Excuse me, Miss Xiao Long, but I believe you were the one who purchased the tickets?”

 “Ah,” the blonde grinned. “But it’s _your_ favorite book series. Therefore, _you_ are filthy. But maybe if you gave me a personal reading of one of those books some time... I may forgive you.” She suggested, winking and causing the faunus to go red.

“Hell no!” She slapped Yang’s arm again, earning herself another laugh.

“Alright alright I’m sorry!” Yang laughed as she was being slapped a couple times, earning herself the attention of other people by the sidewalk. After a while, Blake finally stopped and started to rub the spot she kept slapping, muttering her apologies. “It’s okay Kitty, you know I still love you.”

Blake smiled, her cat ears still flat against her head. “I love you too Yang.” The blonde chuckled.

“C’mon,” she held Blake’s hand tighter. “We still have to get going. We’ll be in the restaurant in time for dinner.”

“Alright.” Came Blake’s response and just like that, Yang led them towards the parking spot where her motorbike sat, unclipping Blake’s helmet from where it hung and handing it over to her. Blake thanked her, wearing it as Yang started up Bumblebee, Aviator shades already worn.

“Let’s go, m’lady.” Yang held her hand as she sat on the motorbike’s seat, wrapping it around her waist. Blake let out a hum of agreement.

“My hero.”

* * *

 

As always, Yang held the door open for Blake, like the true gentleman (woman) that she is. The faunus thanked her, looking around the restaurant.

“Nice ambience,” she noted, taking in the peaceful surroundings. Yang came up from behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You have good taste.”

The blonde flashed a megawatt smile. “I figured you’d like it.”

“Oh Yang,” Blake smiled, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. “I love it. It’s wonderful.”

Yang blushed, before turning her attention ahead, walking forward and finding an empty booth perfect for two people right by the corner and next to window; just how Blake liked it.

The two of them made their way towards the empty seat. A waitress soon approached them and handed them their menus.

“What would you ladies like for your beverages?” The waitress asked, readying her notepad and pen.

“I’ll have a Blackberry Shake Special.” Blake requested with a small smile on her face. The waitress nodded, turning her head towards Yang and blushing almost immediately.

The blonde smiled at the waitress before ordering, “A Strawberry Sunrise Shake please.”

The waitress nodded, jotting down their orders before thanking them and walking away. Blake narrowed her eyes at the woman, glaring at her. She of all people knew why the woman had acted so flustered around Yang;

She thought Yang was attractive.

Granted, Yang _is_ attractive, and that’s a fact. No, this woman was actually _checking_ _out_ her girlfriend, right in front of her very eyes.

Well, not particularly in front of her very eyes, but Blake had seen the way the woman had been ogling Yang the moment they entered through the door.

_‘The nerve of that little b-’_

“Hey, you okay?” Asked a familiar voice that Blake knew all too well. Yang put down the menu she was reading and reached out her bionic arm, placing it on top of Blake’s and smiling softly at her. The Faunus stared at the blonde’s expression for a moment.

Before Blake knew what she was saying, the words were already out of her mouth. “You know you’re mine, right?” Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what she said, and for a brief moment, so were Yang’s, but the blonde’s expression immediately softened up as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Oh Blake, you don’t need to be jealous. I know I’m yours, and you’re mine, right?” She grinned, making the Faunus blush harder than she already is.

“I...o-of course I do.” Blake looked away, unable to look at the blonde in the eye. Her cheeks warmed at the way Yang said it with such fondness and admiration, not to mention love.

Yang chuckled, glad that she was successful at wooing her girl with her words. ‘ _I still got it.’_

Their little fun time was over however as the same waitress who was checking out Yang returned with their drinks. She placed down Blake’s drink in front of her, before placing down Yang’s, all the while with her eyes fixated on the blonde.

“Are you both ready to order?”

Yang flashed her a small smile before turning to Blake and winking. She turned her gaze back to the woman. “Yeah, my _girlfriend_ and I would like to have two of your famous fish fillet and a plate of your finest spaghetti, thanks.” She said, emphasizing the word “girlfriend” and ignoring the woman’s deflated expression when she did so as she wrote down their orders.

“O-Oh. I mean great choice, ladies. I’ll be back soon with your orders.” The woman swiftly walked away, almost forgetting to take back their menus.

At first, Blake didn’t have much of a reaction. She tried to be the calm and collected cat that she is.

Keyword: _tried_.

In a matter of seconds, her balled fist was covering her mouth, muffling her giggles, before it soon turned into a full-out laughter.

Yang, not always having the chance to see the raven-haired on the verge of tears by laughing so hard, admired the view that was Blake Belladonna in amazement. She had a loving smile before Blake’s giddiness contaminated her, and soon the both of them were laughing hard like idiots that surely would’ve been a sight to anyone who saw them.

Blake was breathing heavily by the time they’ve finished, and the first thing that came out of her mouth was addressing the subject at hand.

“D-did you see her face?” She said in-between breaths.

“Yup!” Yang replied, popping the ‘p’. Unlike her girlfriend, she seemed to have more control over herself and was fully recovered by the time they’d finished laughing. “But it was the truth, so it’s her loss.”

Blake shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You cheeky blonde.”

“Believe me Belladonna, I’ve been called worse.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Yang?” Blake called out as she opened the door to her apartment with her phone in hand, turning her head to see the blonde with her hands in her jacket’s pockets, humming in acknowledgement to the faunus, eyebrows raised. Blake held a worried look as she looked at the weather forecast in her phone again. “It seems like a storm is coming our way. It’s probably gonna be dangerous for you to ride at night in the rain.”

Yang smiled lightly, opting to tease her girlfriend who held genuine concern for her. “Blake Belladonna, are you implying that you want me to stay the night?” She raised an eyebrow, grinning at the faunus who huffed.

“No shit Sherlock.” She cursed, taking Yang aback. “Yang, I just don’t want you to get in danger. Who knows what might happen if you get caught in the rain or drive on the slippery highway?” She sighed, holding Yang’s hand.

The blonde chuckled. “I know you’re worried, and I’m sorry for teasing you.” She kissed the back of Blake’s hand lovingly. “And you’re right, I probably shouldn’t. I’m gonna have to call Rubes and tell her what’s goin’ on though. I don’t want her and dad to worry.”

“Of course. Come in then, I’ll get you settled in for the night.”

The two of them made their way inside, with Blake closing the door right after Yang stepped in. She told Yang she could take a bath, and that she’ll be lent some clothes. One question in particular circled throughout Yang’s mind as Blake said this, and being the blunt person that she is, couldn’t stop the words for tumbling out of her mouth.

“Does that mean I’ll get to use your panties too?”

Blake didn’t know whether to slap her or not, but she opted for the former.

And that’s the story of how Yang Xiao Long went to take a bath with a slap mark on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the PCJ series but my GOD the movies...


End file.
